The Hogwarts Diaries
by Haley J. The Bat
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all writing in their journals this year. And it's a good thing too, because amidst all of Ron and Hermione's drama and Harry and Ginny's fluffiness, some darned funny stuff is going on.
1. September by Ginny

Author's Notes: This is a very Americanized fic, I know. I thought it would be humorous to write, but I'm not a great judge on that. Read it. If you think it's stupid, fine. I agree; I think it's kind of ditzy, but that was the whole point. This wasn't made to be realistic, after all. Just a lighthearted fic to lighten your day. Hence the lightheartedness. I'll shut up.  
  
Enjoy! Comments are appreciated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday August 29, Bedroom at Home  
  
Okay, I know what you're going to say. (If you could talk, that is.) Why am I, Ginny Weasley, of all people, writing in a journal? Given my history and everything. The first reason is that this is a plain Muggle notebook with a nice violet cloth cover. I really like it, by the way. Hermione gave it to me as a gift. She said that it had no spells on it whatsoever, that she picked it up at a nice, normal Muggle store. She even did an anti-spell charm on this notebook to make me feel better. Those are the only conditions on which I would ever write in here. The other reason is that I want to remember everything about this year. I'm sixteen now, and that is cause for some celebration, is it not? Plus this is the last year I'll be at Hogwarts with family. Next year I'll be all alone.  
  
Not that I'll miss Ron or anything. And not that I don't have friends in my year. (Which I do.)  
  
Anyway. Mum took us school shopping the other day. I got one set of robes brand new. Now that there's only Ron and me for her to buy for, she can spend a bit more money. Which is good. Not that I'm into material things or anything. It's just nice to know that my robes are new, not new or hand-me- downs.  
  
As usual, Harry and Hermione have come to stay with us. (Hence my receiving this notebook.) I can't remember a summer when they *weren't* over here for at least a few days. They've been here for a month though. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all go off by themselves outside usually. Not that I'm jealous. It's just . . . Ron and I usually spend time together. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. In fact, when we were younger people used to think we were twins. (We look alike and we were inseperable as children.)  
  
I know what you may be wondering, so I will answer your question before you ask. (Not that you can speak . . . At least, I hope not.) No: I do not like Harry Potter. Not anymore. Not in that way. Yes, I like him as a person, and yes, when we all went swimming in the lake the other day I did notice that Harry has a very well-devoloped chest, though pale, and I couldn't help but notice that he studied my bathing suit for awhile when he thought I wasn't looking. Not that I care or anything. It's just nice to know that I'm appreciated as a woman. Not that I think he likes me, because he doesn't.  
  
I just re-read that paragraph, and I know I sound like a total liar. It's true, though. I haven't daydreamed about Harry once. Not for over a year, that is. I'm making myself sound even worse, aren't I? I'd best go as it is. Mum is tapping on the door to tell me that dinner is ready. She probably made some big feast because she thinks Harry is undernourished. (If she saw his chest the other day when we went swimming, she wouldn't think he was undernourished, believe you me. He's on the lean side, but . . . I'm going now, I swear.)  
  
Tuesday September 1, Hogwarts Train  
  
I'm back again. Do you like the new ink I'm writing in? It was yet another gift that I received for no apparent reason. Elliot Tunderfield (Elli) gave it to me as soon as I got on the train. She's always so nice.  
  
I talked for the first hour or two with all of the other sixth year Gryffindors in our own little compartment. Then everyone got bored and began splitting up. I found an empty compartment and am curled up in the corner of one of the seats writing in here.  
  
When Hermone gave me this notebook, she also gave me this weird thing. She explained that it's a penk or something like that. Apparently Muggles write with this instead of quills. *Weird*. I tried to write with it, but purple ink smudged all over my fingers. I don't want to be mean to Hermione, but quills are just so much more . . . refined. Ah, well. I think she was just trying to expose me to the Muggle culture or something like that. She bought gifts for all of us Weasleys. Fred and George got this weird looking ball that is played for football or something? It was round with black and white patches. Without Hermione's knowledge, Harry put it in his bags to give to one of his Muggle-born roommates who likes the sport.  
  
Hermione certainly has some interesting things. She also brought this circular thing with little speakers that go over your ears. A personal CB player is what I think she called it. She brought some of these CBs too. They're little disks. When you put them in the CB player, you can hear music with the little speakers. She had some interesting music. I liked some of it even more than the WWN, so she promised to let me use it sometimes at Hogwarts. My only question is: how does it work? Dad says you need plugs for Muggle things. I guess I'll have to ask Hermione.  
  
Later Tuesday September 1, in a DIFFERENT compartment  
  
Oh, my WAND!!!  
  
I think I'm blind.  
  
You won't even be able to comprehend what happened! I want to gag everytime I think of it! It's utterly disgusting!  
  
When I finished what I wrote earlier, I looked out the window and watched the trees while I thought. I like to think. That's not the point though. The point is that the doors to the compartment opened and you will not BELIEVE what I was subject to witness.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were not in the compartment one second before they were all over each other. And I mean ALL over each other. There was groping and moaning and . . . it was gross.  
  
I was too shocked to do anything. My eyes widened a whole lot, and my jaw dropped. I stayed like that for a little bit. Then all of a sudden I heard, "Ron . . . Oh, Ron . . ." It was Hermione. Not only is Ron my brother, but Hermione is my friend. I did not want to see that.  
  
I jumped up just as they were moving backwards. (Without breaking contact, I might add.) I was able to slide out of the compartment without their knowing I was even there. I couldn't face it if I had to actually TALK to them.  
  
I do have to admit that I'm curious though. Not about what they DO together -- I already know more than I need to about THAT. I want to know why they haven't told anyone. Does Harry know? Why didn't Hermione tell me? We're not as close as she is with my brother (THANK MERLIN) and not as close as she and Harry are . . . but I thought she would tell me about something like this. Besides, the way they were at it, I wonder how I could have been in the same house as them for a month and not witnessed something similar.  
  
Harry has to know. He's been around them all the time. I wonder if he found out the same way I did. *shudder*  
  
Later than earlier's later on Tuesday September 1, in the sixth year dorm on my new bed  
  
I guess I should tell you all about my first day. Not that anything happened. Nothing that could top what I saw Hermione and Ron up to. I did manage to avoid them all day after that. Mostly because of the large crowds of students. I was happy to find that my friends sat several people away from the fabulous trio.  
  
I have another question to add to my earlier list. How can they act so normal when they were practically FORNICATING on the train about an hour before? I'll make up a list and force one of them to answer my questions. Just as soon as I get over my need to vomit anywhere near either of them. I could barely eat my dinner. And that's really bad. I love Mum's food, but it's nothing like the food at Hogwarts. (If she ever finds out I said that, she'll have a breakdown.)  
  
I caught up with Caitlin, Elli, Guinevere, and Ophelia when we climbed into bed. None of us went to sleep right away. In fact, we all crowded onto Guinevere's bed and talked and laughed. It was a lot of fun. I'm glad that all of my roommates are so much nicer than Lavender and Parvati. I was tempted to invite Hermione up, but she was probably still in the Common Room talking to Ron and Harry. Plus I'm trying to avoid her.  
  
It turns out Ophelia and Melvin, another sixth year Gryffindor who did not talk to us in Guinevere's bed because he's in the boys' dorm with all the other boys, are still together. I thought they would have broken up over the summer. They fight so much. Hermione said it reminded her of one of those "Muggle soaps" whatever that means. I don't think they remind me much of soap. Does she forget that Wizards also use soap? Some of the things she says confuse me.  
  
Guinivere is Muggle-born. She had a "fling" over the summer with some boy who lives here her Muggle flat. I'm not jealous. I promise.  
  
All right, I won't lie. Especially because you're paper and most likely can't tell anyone. I want a boyfriend. Nobody seems acceptable though. The sixth year boys are as follows:  
  
Colin Creevey -- He's really nice and sweet, but he's so small and . . . geeky. Not that I'm shallow. He just isn't the type of person I could ever see myself with.  
  
Felix Holden -- Felix belongs to Caitlin. He's incredibly cute, but not cute enough for me to want to try and take him for Caitlin. As if he'd go! He and Caitlin are the goody-goody sweet couple that make you want to be sick only not because they're so perfect for each other.  
  
Eric Wonker -- To start with, his last name is one letter away from being 'Wanker'. I could never live with that as a last name if, per chance, we went out and decided to get married. Plus he's kind of pudgy and annoying.  
  
Melvin Morse -- Melvin is Ophelia's. They fight all the time. I don't like Melvin much to be honest.  
  
Evan Jorken -- Evan is . . . okay, if I ever went out with Evan, I'd be at least one out of four. He always dates tons of girls. At the same time.  
  
Wesley Vike -- Guinevere likes Wesley.  
  
See what I mean? Nobody is acceptable.  
  
Thursday September 3, The Library  
  
I was wrong. Harry must be the most clueless person in the entire world. He didn't know anything was going on between his two best friends. And I put my foot in my mouth. Not an uncommon thing for me to do.  
  
After dinner Hermione and Ron went off to "do homework" or something like that. (Without Harry.) I happened to be sitting nearby. I noticed Harry looked confused and a little hurt, so I, idiotically, thought I might make a joke. "Yeah, homework," I said sarcastically.  
  
Harry looked at me like I'd just grown an extra head. "Er . . .?"  
  
"Homework," I repeated, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure that's what their, er, DOING."  
  
Harry's brow knitted together. "What are you implying?"  
  
"You know, THEM," I said.  
  
"Are you saying they . . .?" Harry trailed off. I nodded. He blushed bright red and looked down at his plate. "Oh . . . oh . . . I see," he muttered.  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"I do now," Harry said. When he looked at me again, he looked really sick to his stomach.  
  
"That's how I felt when I found out," I said comfortingly. "At least you didn't have to witness their, er, act of, er, doing the homework."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "At least."  
  
"Are you . . . all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Harry said quickly. Then he got up and left before I could say anything else. (The above perhaps are not direct quotations, but that's about what went on in our conversation.)  
  
I feel really guilty now. But seriously: how could Harry NOT have known? They must be really good at hiding their . . . homework.  
  
Friday September 4, History of Magic  
  
I feel even more guilty today. All last night, this morning, and through lunch Harry ignored Ron and Hermione. The worst part was that they didn't seem to notice too much. Ron gets this sappy, dopey look around Hermione. I don't know whether to be jealous or to throw up. Like I've said dozens of times: disgusting.  
  
I had Harry sit with my friends and me during lunch. (He didn't even show up for breakfast. Which Mum would have a fit about. Not that's relevant or anything.) He stayed quiet and barely touched his food. I imagine he had all these images of Ron and Hermione in his head. At least none of them were actual situations he had to BEAR WITNESS TO!!! I tell you, watching your brother put his hands on some assets that women have is not a pretty picture.  
  
Oh. Now I feel even more guilty than I did a second ago. Harry must be feeling horrible. I mean, he's closest to those two, and they didn't even bother to MENTION that they were dating. Or whatever it is those two are up to.  
  
Class is over in two minutes, so I'll write about my guilt later.  
  
At Night Friday September 4, In Bed  
  
Remember all that guilt I mentioned? It's so much worse now!!! Hermione came to talk to me before she went to bed. This is what happened:  
  
Hermione came in, as I said, and went straight to my bed. I was finished up some homework in bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke unhesitantly. That's Hermione for you.  
  
"What's Harry upset about?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, acting like I didn't know.  
  
"Don't you know?" Hermione asked, sounding annoyed. "You WERE sitting with him at lunch, were you not?"  
  
"Er . . . yes, I suppose," I said carefully. "He didn't say anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" Now Hermione was worried.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Since when does Harry Potter say anything to me? Especially about something IMPORTANT?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry. I just got the feeling . . . never mind. I'm sorry to disturb you. Good night."  
  
Then she left. I didn't even finish writing the answers to my History of Magic questions. Not that they're due for another week, but still. I hope I didn't totally screw up Harry's friendship with my brother and Hermione.  
  
Saturday September 5, Common Room  
  
Harry seems fine to me. He was sitting with Hermione and Ron at breakfast today, though I did notice he had a sullen look on his face the whole time. Just a little while ago he came over to where I was sitting finishing those History of Magic questions and offered to play a game of Exploding Snaps with me. I think my jaw fell to the floor. Harry has never wanted to do ANYTHING with me before.  
  
I told him I was sorry for telling him about Hermione and Ron. He said that he was glad I did. Then he shot a dirty look towards his two best friends and muttered something about at least I was truthful and upfront. I pretended not to hear him because I wasn't sure how I was supposed to reply to that.  
  
Harry won three games, if you wanted to know. I won two. We didn't care about the score after the first two games though. We were actually having fun. He was making jokes. Harry has never told me a joke before. He said something about an orange and banana. It was hysterical! Let me think . . . oh, yes:  
  
Knock-knock (I reply) Who's there? Knock-knock (why he must ask me again is beyond me) Who's there? Banana (Then you repeat that so many times it gets annoying until . . .) Knock-knock Who's there? Knock-knock Who's there? Orange Orange who? Orange you glad I didn't say banana  
  
It doesn't seem so funny anymore, but I could stop laughing earlier. It's very clever. I'll bet he thought that one up on his own.  
  
Sunday September 6, Common Room  
  
Hermione asked me again if I knew what Harry was upset about. She knows I'm lying now. I stuttered a lot, and that's not a good sign. So she stormed off in a huff. Not very far, just to the other side of the room to sit with Ron and glare at me. I feel really bad. This all because of my stupid mouth. One of the CDs (they're called CDs not CBs by the way) Hermione has had a song on it that reminds me of this. Sometime like . . .  
  
My stupid mouth Has got me in trouble I said too much again  
  
And I can't remember much else. I really liked this song because it describes me perfectly. (At least, it describes me when I'm putting my foot in my mouth. Not that I LITERALLY put my foot in my mouth because that's just disgusting. Even though my feet ARE clean.)  
  
Monday September 7, Transfiguration  
  
Ode to Mondays:  
  
I hate Mondays A lot, a lot I hate Mondays They need to stop  
  
Later Monday September 7, Lunch  
  
I had more of that ditty in my head, but McGonagall was giving me the eye so I put this away and started working on reading the material we're supposed to memorize. Of all Professors, McGonagall would be the WORST to find this notebook. I was just flipping back, and in the past few days I've written a lot about Ron and Hermione that should never be read by anyone else.  
  
Saturday September 12, In Bed  
  
You might be a bit worrisome that I haven't written all week. But, and I'm only telling you this because you can't tell that mean Slytherin girl Sarah who will then tell the whole school, I basically have no life. Okay, you already know that. I mean, I've spent an awful lot of time writing in here considering. Nothing important has gone on all week. Nothing important to write about.  
  
Today McGonagall announced that September 26 will be the first Hogsmeade day of the year. I think this is a bit early, but I won't complain. Hogsmeade is always fun, no matter how many times you go. I think Elli and I will go together because Caitlin, Guinevere, and Ophelia all have their boyfriends to go with. I do not feel pathetic.  
  
Reasons Why I Should Have a Boyfriend:  
  
1. To go to Hogsmeade with. 2. To snog with. 3. To listen to me and make me feel better about bad stuff. 4. So I'm not such a freak. 5. Because I want one. 6. Because I'm sixteen and don't have one. 7. I can't think of any more reasons. But those above should all suffice very well if I do say so myself.  
  
My whimpering is over. Now I will tell you a little bit about today.  
  
I don't think it would be so bad to like Harry again. Oh, but I won't. There's no point in it. Harry is just . . . well, I don't think he notices anything or anyone except for his close friends and teachers. He's just not the type of person who will have a girlfriend. I kind of want to laugh at all those girls who follow him around as much as they can as surrupticiously as they can. (They're not too good at the surrupticious thing.)  
  
Harry has done his homework with me more times in the past week then in our last six years together at Hogwarts. But he doesn't TALK. I think he wants to though. I can tell his feelings too, y'know? Like, whenever he looks at Ron and/or Hermione his eyes get kind of cloudy, his jaw straightens, and he looks anywhere but at them as quickly as he can. I think he was really grossed out at first (who wouldn't be?), but now I think it's more than that. I mean to ask him about it, but I'm afraid I'll scare him off. Hermione and Ron have complained that trying to get him to talk about his emotions can send him running.  
  
That was before The End though. (The End being, as we all well know and I will not go into: The End of You Know Who.) After The End he seemed cheerful for awhile. (He stayed at the Burrow that whole summer because Dumbledore felt sorry for him and said it was okay because the danger had passed.) For a long while, I mean. I guess he is more cheerful. More cheerful than he ever was before, that is. But he still won't talk about his feelings. What an idiot. Maybe somebody should get him one of these adorable little notebooks. In a much manlier color though; dark blue . . . or even one with Gryffindor's colors! Hmm . . . that's a good idea. Maybe for Christmas or something.  
  
Sunday September 13, Common Room  
  
I felt like I should have one of these two:  
  
Ode to Weekends:  
  
Time off from classes I'm so relieved Then comes Sunday Now I'm peeved  
  
I'm thinking maybe I could be a professional poet. I've got something going on here.  
  
Sunday September 13, Common Room  
  
Harry and I were playing Wizarding chess when Ron and Hermione stomped over a few minutes ago. Actually, Hermione stomped over and Ron followed, looking annoyed. I suppose he'd be willing to do anything for Hermione now though. I imagine she has quite a few REWARDS to give him. Eeew. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.  
  
Okay, back to what happened. This was Hermione's first sentence, which I remember very clearly. Along with the way her eyes were blazing angrily and her lips were so thin I wondered if they even existed. She reminds me of McGonagall sometimes.  
  
"Harry James Potter! What DO you mean by this? It has been over a WEEK since you last really SPOKE to Ron and me. If you have a PROBLEM, you may feel free to VOICE it and get it over and DONE WITH!!!"  
  
Harry just blinked. He started to gather up his books.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND RUN AWAY FROM ME, POTTER!!!" (Hermione is REALLY mean sometimes.)  
  
Harry stopped meekly and looked up at her. His eyes were starting to look angry too. (By the way, I just sat and watched the whole time, like Ron.) Then Harry did it. "Why should I tell you, Hermione, when you haven't been so fond of telling me everything lately?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione demanded, but in a much more calm voice because Harry was actually replying.  
  
Harry got up and left though. Hermione looked at me. "What does he mean?" she repeated. I just shrugged.  
  
Dear Wand! Everything is all messed up. None of this would have happened if I didn't think it would be cool to make a joke to Harry about Ron and Hermione doing homework. Do you realize how stupid that is?  
  
And I've never heard Hermione refer to Harry as 'Potter'. She must have been really angry.  
  
Monday September 14, In Bed  
  
I reckoned that Harry, being the self-sacrificing noble type, would never open up about anything. Especially not Hermione and Ron because they are the two that have "betrayed" him. At least, that's what I gathered from his comment yesterday that Hermione didn't get, and because he sort of told me today. That's right, I confronted him. I suppose it had to be me. Who else?  
  
Once again, he did his homework with me after dinner. Now, let me make this a clear picture: when Harry and I do homework together it is, first of all, in the same way that Hermione and Ron apparently do homework together. Instead, we both sit near each other. We stay silent, unless I ask him a question because I feel really uncomfortable. Then he'll explain it, and we'll both feel more comfortable. Still, we do not talk. If we choose to play some kind of game, there is interaction. Sometimes Harry jokes around with me. Sometimes he doesn't. He's a very moody person.  
  
It was quite odd, then, that out of nowhere I just looked up at him and asked, "All right, Harry?"  
  
He looked up at me in surprise. (Again with the not talking thing -- he must find it strange that after all this time I try to talk to him.) "All right," he said, looking at me strangely.  
  
"Good." I nodded shortly. He looked down at his work. Then I started talking. "Are you sure? Because I don't think you are all right. What with yesterday and all."  
  
Harry kept his eyes firmly down on his parchment. "I'm fine."  
  
I sighed deeply and exasperatedly. "Harry . . ."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry repeated.  
  
"Look, if you want to spend time with me when you're not with Hermione and Ron, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong. You'll feel better, and maybe I can find some way to help you."  
  
Harry looked up at me warily. "I appreciate--"  
  
I held up a finger to silence him. "Don't. I have an idea of what you meant yesterday. I was upset when I found out -- especially with the WAY I found out -- but I didn't hold it this long. I understand you're closer to them, and it's even grosser because Hermione is probably portrayed in a sisterly fashion to you. What I mean to say is, you're not so upset about the fact that they are . . . er . . . yeah. You're just upset because they didn't TELL you."  
  
We stayed quiet for a moment, looking at each other. Then Harry burst out, "Well, how hard would it have been? 'Hey, Harry, I've been snogging Hermione. Just thought I'd let you know.' But no, I didn't get anything. Aren't I their best friend?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows then. I have to admit, I was really surprised that he was opening up. In my silence, he continued: "It's not only that either. What am I supposed to do if we're all walking through the halls together when Hermione and Ron decide suddenly to go find a closet? Or what if I walk in on them 'exploring' in the common room? It's like . . ."  
  
"A third wheel," I supplied.  
  
"Yes." Harry snapped his fingers. "Like that."  
  
"If you want," I offered testily, "if that ever happens, you can seek me out, and we can play chess or Exploding Snap or something."  
  
Harry, of all things to do, smiled. Truly smiled. Like he was truly happy that I said that. (I was very pleased with his reaction.) "Thank you, Ginny," he said in this really quiet voice. I kind of got these tingly feelings in my spine. Even though I liked the feeling, it kind of startled me. So I kept talking and blundered a LOT.  
  
"Yeah, you know, my friends won't mind. They're all really nice, and none of the girls have huge crushes on you or anything. Not even minor crushes." I think I blubbered a little bit. I didn't want him to think that I meant ALONE alone, as in 'I like you! I like you! I like you!' sort of way. I don't want to appear in that manner, or to look like I'm TRYING to appear in that manner. Harry just sort of smiled back at my nervous smile as I finished. Then we both went back to our homework. Just as well. At least he didn't take me the wrong way. Then I might totally scare him off.  
  
You might be wondering about the tingles aforementioned. Okay, yes, I'll admit that some of my past feelings for Harry have resurfaced since he started spending time with me. A LOT of time with me. Considering he never gave me more than a second glance before, and not even that for several long years there. It's different now too. I think when I was younger I was in love with the Harry Potter Image. Now I just think he's nice and sweet and funny (when he talks, that is). Plus he's really fit when he's looking down at his homework and this same piece of hair falls into his glasses. He's so focused on concentrating, though, that he doesn't notice. Yes, he's cute.  
  
That's it though. I don't normally get butterflies around him. It's just moments like that, and I think most of it was due to nervousness. I thought he might take me the wrong way. Like I said, a million bajillion times.  
  
I think I'm so tired that I'm actually dilerious.  
  
Friday September 18, Quidditch Pitch  
  
Tonight is the first Gryffindor Quidditch practice this year. I was really excited because Harry invited me to go. It was all casual though. We were just walking out of breakfast this morning when he said, "Oh, yeah. I have Quidditch practice tonight. Do you want to hang out in the stands? You can watch and finish your homework at the same time." I was equally as casual. I ignored those more frequent butterflies and nodded saying something like sure or fine or okay.  
  
I would say that Harry looks really fit on his broom, but he's just a blur in the sky, and I can't really make him out. The team is really good this year though. They had to get a bunch of new players in the past few years, and now Harry is the only original from his first year team. (He's captain, of course.) Felix and Wesley are both on the team, but no one else from my year. I thought about trying out, but I'm not very good. I didn't want to be embarrassed.  
  
It looks like they're finished. I'm going to go down to the ground now.  
  
More Friday September 18, In Bed  
  
Now I feel really weird. When I got into bed, all of the other sixth year girls were too. We talked, as usual, when Ophelia just had to say: "We barely even know you anymore, Ginny. I sometimes forget what you look like, you're spending so much time with Harry lately."  
  
I just kind of got really quiet.  
  
"I thought you stopped that crush on him years ago," Caitlin added.  
  
"And why is he suddenly spending time with you instead of Hermione and Ron?" Guinevere asked. "Did something happen over the summer you didn't tell us about?"  
  
I wish!  
  
Saturday September 19, Common Room  
  
Hermione talked to me again this morning. I spilled EVERYTHING!!! I just felt so bad. She looked so distraught. She came in in the morning and crawled into bed with me and asked me if I really knew what Harry was upset about. (She knows I know.) I said yes very reluctantly. So then she got really quiet. I just had to tell her! Can't you see that? I said almost everything. How I knew about Ron and her and HOW I knew EXACTLY; how I told Harry; how Harry confessed that he thought he was a third wheel and that they betrayed him; and probably a bunch of other stuff that I should NOT have said.  
  
She took Harry out of the common room with her about a minute ago. I hope he's not mad at me.  
  
More Saturday September 19, Sixth Year Girls' Dorm  
  
Okay. He's mad at me.  
  
They came back. Hermione looked exasperated; Harry looked severely annoyed. He walked straight up to me and said the following, very hurtful thing: "I'll have to be more wise about who I talk to about private matters from now on, I suppose. Don't you agree, Ginny?" He said this all in a cool, collected voice that is not at all usual for him.  
  
I sort of looked at him in this hurt way. "I didn't mean to. Hermione . . . she was so upset! She really cares about you. That's six years of friendship you're going to throw away over some petty fight!"  
  
Harry glared at me. "That's for me to decide, don't you think?"  
  
Then he left.  
  
Oh . . . I feel HORRIBLE. We haven't even been in school a MONTH and I'm already miserable!!!  
  
Sunday September 20, In Bed  
  
Today totally makes up for yesterday. The first thing Harry said to me (in the common room before breakfast because he waited for me to tell me this -- how sweet!!!) was: "I'm sorry I got so upset at you. Hermione is a very clever manipulater, so I'm sure it's not your fault that you let everything slip."  
  
I think I smiled so brilliantly that I could have lit up the whole school. "Really?"  
  
Harry kind of half smiled back -- like he couldn't help but smile, but he felt weird about smiling. "Really. Let's have breakfast before it gets too cold. Or disappears."  
  
"All right," I replied. (I know -- very witty, VERY clever . . . I am such an idiot.)  
  
Monday September 21, Transfiguration  
  
Ode to Mondays, a Continuation:  
  
Your eyes are foggy Longing for bed Your socks feel soggy Sweating with dread  
  
The teacher glares The students just stare And you wonder Why do we have to have Mondays anyway???  
  
Tuesday September 22, Common Room  
  
Do you want to know why I can't catch you up on my life (or lack thereof)? It's because I have homework! Have I mentioned how much I hate Snape? WHO ON EARTH WANTS A WHOLE THOUSAND WORD ESSAY ON THE DIFFERENT USES OF ROGYUIS???  
  
Thursday September 24, In Bed  
  
Ode to Happiness:  
  
My heart sighs I smile I love my life It's . . . not vile  
  
Do you want to know what produces such wonderful poetry? Well, today was another Quidditch practice. Harry invited me along again. I admired his team while I did my homework. (See Tuesday's entry.)  
  
That, however, is not the reason for my absolute joy. You see, we walked back up to the school together. Everyone else on his team left right when practice was over, but I helped Harry gather up all the balls and put them away. Then we finally started walking back to school. We were laughing the whole time and having a good time. Then he went, all casual and stuff:  
  
"Hey, Gin, do you want to go for a butterbeer or something this weekend?"  
  
This is the cause of my heart's continuous sighing! (See above.)  
  
Does he mean on a date, or does he just want to hang out because he's still not talking to THEM? (THEM referring to Hermione and Ron. It is what Harry says when talking of them, so I have copied the habit out of respect for his feelings.)  
  
Anyway. I'm going to go to sleep because I'm hoping to have a wonderful dream where we don't just go for butterbeer. I know. I'm such a naughty girl.  
  
Friday September 25, Common Room  
  
Tomorrow is Hogsmeade. I had to tell Elliot I was going to hang out with Harry. She pretended not to care, but I could tell she was a little hurt. I really AM ditching my friends to be with Harry, aren't I? But don't they see that he NEEDS me? He's mad at Hermione and Ron. Granted, we were never close before, but who else could he turn to? MALFOY???  
  
I rest my case.  
  
Saturday September 26, In Bed MORNING  
  
I can't wait. Six more hours until lunch time.  
  
Wait. What if he wants to get a butterbeer BEFORE 12?  
  
I can't wait.  
  
Ode to Waiting:  
  
I can't do it.  
  
Saturday September 27, In Bed NIGHT  
  
If people could float on clouds, I'd be doing that just about now. (I could, technically, but the spell is too advanced, and my head is too WOO! to even think straight. All my energy is devoted to coming up with sentences so that I don't forget today. Ever.)  
  
I wore my NEW robes, the ones I gushed about after Mum bought them for me at Diagon Alley. I think I looked quite spiffy. Caitlin and Guinevere did my hair for me. I didn't see much difference, but they said oh yes, there is a difference. They said they were making it straight even though my hair is naturally straight. I think I was too excited to care at the time, and that's really not important in the big picture. (It was okay though. I wanted to look nice without trying so that it wouldn't be awkward if it turned out Harry just wanted to hang out in an entirely DIFFERENT way than I did.)  
  
Then I went down to the Common Room and tried not to look too pathetic. I walked over to where Harry was sitting and reading one of his Quidditch books. I didn't say anything, but just sat next to him. He stopped reading and looked over at me. "All right?"  
  
"All right," I replied, though that was a MAJOR understatement.  
  
"Good. Do you want to go now? I've been craving a Chocolate Frog, but I ate the stash I gathered on the train already."  
  
"Sure," I said as easily as possible even though my heart was beating really fast.  
  
As we left the common room, I noticed that Ron gave us a double look. I hope I don't have to pay for that one anytime soon.  
  
Then we went to Hogsmeade. We went to Honeydukes first due to Harry's earlier statement. After awhile of walking around and stepping into various shops, we went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer. (Each. We didn't share, that is.)  
  
We talked a bit. He told me about this time when he was in third year and the Dursleys wouldn't sign his Hogsmeade permission slip so he used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak around. I was surprised: I didn't know he had an Invisibility Cloak, and I always thought he only got in trouble when he had to (e.g. You Know Who). But then, that could have been my smitten eleven year old heart trying to make him appear as this all-holy being who never did anything wrong unless it was for a good cause.  
  
It was actually kind of cool to know that he did things like that. He told me about sneaking into the kitchens. Actually, he told me about Ron's strong desire to sneak into the kitchens at any time, day or night. I wasn't too surprised there.  
  
Then I told him about some of the things my friends and I had been up to over the past few years. I told him a couple stories, but I can't remember all of them. I think I mentioned the time Ophelia and Melvin had been snogging by the shore of the lake and the Giant Squid got kind of pissed off and slapped them clear across the grounds with its tentacle. Harry found this one particularly funny. He would have found it funnier if he saw the giant suction cup marks on Ophelia and Melvin. (It took Madam Pomfrey a WEEK to get all of them to disappear.)  
  
It sort of went downhill when Hermione and Ron walked in. Together. Holding hands. Harry got really quiet and asked if we might leave. I was okay with it. So we left, after paying Rosemerta, then we went to the owlery because Harry had a letter he had to send to someone. I asked him why he could use Hedwig, and he shrugged. I reckoned he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Then we were walking back to Hogwarts when Harry blurted out, "That letter was for Sirius Black."  
  
At first I was horrified and shocked. Then I remembered that Sirius had been proven innocent a few years ago when You Know Who was defeated.  
  
Harry said, "I owled him so many times from the end of third year. I guess I just got used to using a different owl each time. Sirius and I have kind of made a game out of it." was surprised that he was sharing this with me. "What's he like?" I asked all tentatively and stuff because part of me really didn't want to know.  
  
"He's really funny," Harry said. He started to look more animated with each word. "He's a prankster that even the twins would have trouble beating. He's really nice, but he does loathe anything at all to do with Snape or Peter Pettigrew. Or Voldemort for that matter. Oh, sorry. I forget not to say the name."  
  
I was like, "No, it's fine. I always thought we SHOULD call him by his real name instead of You Know Who. Calling him by his real name shows him that he can't strike fear in everyone."  
  
Harry looked at me really strangely. "That's really intelligent."  
  
"Thanks," I said, really pleased. Though it would have been nice if he called me cute or incredibly sexy and unresistable instead.  
  
"He's just a great guy." Then Harry got quiet. I could tell he wanted to say something else, so I kept quiet too. Then he said what he wanted to say. "You should meet him. I was going to stay with him during Christmas. Maybe, if it's all right with your mum, we could come over and he could meet everyone. It would be good for him. He'd have a blast with the twins."  
  
"That's sounds great," I think I said.  
  
Not much happened after that, but that was plenty for me! Harry confided in me and he went to Hogsmeade with me. I'm going to be deliriously happy for weeks!!!  
  
Monday September 28, Transfiguration  
  
And why must Monday Rhyme with Funday? It's a joke Like egg yolk  
  
McGonagall is staring at me I had better flee Not before saying Monday's not fading  
  
Darn  
  
Tuesday September 29, In Bed  
  
Ron yelled at me in the Common Room today. He told me that it was my "bloody fault that Harry was acting so aloof!" Apparently I am distracting Harry from what he would NORMALLY do. NORMALLY, according to Ron, Harry would have made up with Hermione and him already. NORMALLY, Harry would not go to Hogsmeade with me. NORMALLY, I would not be "screwing up" his "bloody life". I had no IDEA that I was the cause of all his problems. The bloody prat had better take some bloody responsibility for himself.  
  
And can I help it that I'm so stunningly gorgeous and interesting that Harry couldn't help but to ask me to Hogsmeade? I think not. (I wish.)  
  
Wednesday September 30, In Bed  
  
All right. I like Harry Potter. Who saw that coming? That many? I am SO predictable. Ah . . . but to be young and in love is . . . refreshing.  
  
I think I read that in one of Mum's love books once. (The ones about witches and wizards doing things together that Mum would die if I knew about. Despite the fact that I am sixteen and neither blind nor deaf nor stupid.)  
  
Thursday September 31, In Bed  
  
What a refreshing month this has been! I can hardly believe all that has happened to me. I've befriended Harry Potter, fallen back in love with him, and been asked to Hogsmeade with him. Plus I've gotten Hermione AND Ron completely and utterly angry with me. (Which is rather amusing, I must admit.) And I have made a poem about Mondays that is sure to win awards. Should I ever choose to show it to anyone, that is.  
  
The highlights of this month are with Harry, of course. I wonder how he feels about all that has happened recently.  
  
* * * * *  
  
P.S. Look for Ron's version of the events that happen in October. Chapter should be coming soon. I hope. (Before you ask, I am planning on writing the next Secrets tonight.) 


	2. October by Ron

**__**

The Hogwarts Diaries

October

By: Ronald Weasley

Friday October 1, Common Room

I'm only writing in this bloody thing because Hermione says that I should. She says that I hold my feelings in or something like that. She's nutters, I tell you. But because she spends her free time giving me kisses that make me want to do really stupid things (even stupider than usual), I'm going to listen to her. I will write in this here book thing. She says that she got Ginny and Harry one too. Apparently she thinks that everyone enjoys writing in their spare time. Honestly! Don't I do enough writing in classes and for homework? What kind of insane GIT would want to write in his bloody free time?

Saturday October 2, Common Room

I vowed yesterday that I would never open this thing again and write down my supposed "feelings". But I have a feeling right now that is much too strong. I need to have somewhere to get rid of it, right?

I am sitting in the common room, doing my homework with Hermione. (Okay, so I was really trying to get a whiff of her hair. It smells REALLY good. But according to Hermione, I was studying.) Suddenly I looked up, for no particular reason at all. Perhaps my eyes were burning from trying to read my notes from History of Magic. (Quite a possibility.) But the BLOODY POINT IS THAT I LOOKED UP AND SAW MY SISTER SITTING WITH POTTER!!!

Now. You may think that this is nothing new. You may think that I am overreacting. But because you are a bloody notebook with no bloody thoughts, I really don't give a care. Because, you see, she was not just sitting with Harry. No, no. They cannot just sit next to each other. They have to SIT next to each other. By SIT I mean that they are way too close. And not just are they close, but Ginny is now leaning over to get something off the table. And, from my own personal attempts, I am quite sure that Harry is trying to smell her hair.

What bloody right does he think he has? He shouldn't just go around smelling people's hair. Especially not Ginny's. Doesn't he realize how off-limits she is? Oh, but she's in on it too. I know. She's encouraging this bloody stupid behavior of his.

I need to leave now. My writing has become unintelligible because I'm so angry.

Monday October 4, Common Room

I think I love Hermione. I really do.

Tuesday October 5, Common Room

I'm s'posed to be doing my homework. I'm not. I'm too frustrated. It seems that while part of my life is going really well, the other part just sucks. I'll admit something that no one should ever know, especially Hermione: I've liked her since fourth year. I know, it's impossible to imagine. After all, we've fought at least two thirds of the time since then. What a great way to show that I like someone.

Anyway, the point of it is that I'm finally kinda sorta going out with her, y'know? I should be happy. Hell, I should be ecstatic! Leaping for joy! But I'm not. Would you like to know why, or have you already guessed?

That's right: Harry Potter. That is to say, when he's trying to take advantage of my sister. And when he's not talking to me for stupid reasons. The rest of the time he's all right. Hence my being friends with him. Er, that is, _ex_-friends.

I am really bad about making points, aren't I? I just hate the fact that I should be happy right now, but I'm not. I mean, is my being with Hermione in _that_ way so grotesque that Harry has to stop being friends with me? _I_ don't find it grotesque at all. Quite the opposite.

Wednesday October 6, In Bed

I'm not having a good day. And it's only 3:00 in the morning. Can you imagine what's going to happen next?

I woke up because I heard Harry thrashing. He's pretty good about keeping quiet, but when you're friends as long as we've been, you just sense things like this. I was going to wake him up like I always used to do, but I hesitated. While I was hesitating, Harry got up himself. I would not have found this so odd at all. He left the room. This was not odd either. Even though he doesn't think I do, I know that he paces the Common Room at night when he's distraught.

As you well know, I am extremely pissed off at Harry right now. Why wouldn't I be? He's not talking to me because of my relationship with Hermione _and_ he's making moves on my little sister. But I thought that I should try and make a peace offering. I thought maybe I would go down there, we'd talk it out, and everything would be okay.

Boy, was I delusional.

You see, Harry was not actually having a nightmare. No, Harry was actually using that as a ploy to go downstairs. He probably knows that I know, and he didn't want me to be suspicious about his going downstairs. That's the only explanation.

Because, you see, I followed him. Stupid of me, I know. I waited a few minutes, arguing with myself over whether or not to actually go, until I finally went. By the time I was halfway down the stairs, I heard voices.

I'll bet you can guess whose voices they were. Harry's and Ginny's. That's right, folks. He's now meeting my sister in the middle of the night. Talking to Ginny didn't help, so I'm bloody well going to talk to Potter.

Thursday October 7, _Copy of Note Written During History of Magic_

__

Harry,

What were you doing up with my poor, vulnerable, beautiful, defenseless, BABY sister at all hours of the night?

-Ron

Ron-

I was shagging her senseless.

-Harry

****

YOU'D BETTER BLOODY WELL BE JOKING!!!

-Ron

I am. What's it to you anyway? You never pay attention to Ginny for six years. Then suddenly I befriend her and I'm not allowed to? You're insane.

-Harry

Excuse me? Befriend? I am nearly beside myself in ironic humor. You are not befriending Ginny, who by the way you may not refer to by first name; you are secretly plotting to steal her innocence and ruin a defenseless child.

-Ron

Whatever. Why don't you go obsess over something else, Ron? Hermione's looking bored. Go entertain her. You enjoy doing that so well these days.

-Harry

And then I couldn't get another word out of him! Who does he think he is?

Saturday October 9, Outside

Hermione dragged me to the lake because she thought it was a nice day outside. A nice day to do homework, that is. We just sat down, and she pulled out her Arithmacy book. I figured I'd give her a good ten or twenty minutes. Then I'm going to effectively distract her for the rest of the day. I can hardly wait.

Sunday October 10, Common Room

Hermione thinks I'm being an idiot. Can you imagine the nerve of her? I'm being an idiot for protecting Ginny? It's ridiculous! She says that my unnatural obsession with an imaginary conspiracy that Ginny and Harry are both a part of is unhealthy.

Honestly! Imaginary? I am _not_ hallucinating.

Monday October 11, Common Room

They are all overreacting. And you know what the most ironic part is? They think _I _am overreacting. Ridiculous!

Today, after dinner, Hermione and I were doing our homework as usual. She's doing weird things to me. I did my Potions essay the day I was assigned it. I don't mean to say I don't love being around her all the time, but I sort of wish I had someone, not Harry, who could be my other best friend and make sure that I stayed me. Anyway, I looked up. Okay, fine, I was scanning the room to make sure Potter didn't have his hands on my sister. Is that so bad? I'm protecting her. She doesn't understand what types of things can go through a 17-year-old male's mind. Ugh. I hadn't thought of that. Harry had better not be thinking the same things about Ginny as I am about Hermione.

Well, for once Harry was alone. Perhaps Ginny went upstairs to go get his Invisibility Cloak so that they could go have it off somewhere. Bad mental image. Anyway, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to go talk to Harry as civilized adults. Which we almost are.

I went over to the chair he was sitting in and tried to be friendly. "Potions homework?"

Harry looked up, surprised. I suppose he's not used to me actually talking to him. "Er . . . No. Transfiguration."

"Oh," I said, "Hermione had to help me with that one."

"You've already got that done?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Then we both stared at each other. I felt like there was suddenly this big gap between us. "Er . . . About that note . . ."

"It's okay."

"What?" I was confused.

"What you said. I understand. You were overreacting," Harry said all innocently.

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head. "_Excuse me_? You think that I'm going to apologize for perfectly just conclusions?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look--"

"No, Harry, you look!" I snapped, finally ready to yell it out. (Okay, I was ready before; I finally had a chance to yell it out.) "Why are you being such a prat? I mean, not talking to me is one thing; I can deal with that. But why are you now moving in on my sister when you now how I bloody feel about her and the opposite sex?"

"I'm not 'moving in on your sister'," Harry said, flat out lying. He stood up. "I would ask if you could understand that perhaps I just want to be friends, even if Ginny is a female, but your relationship with Hermione says enough."

Then he got up to leave. I was so not going to let him walk away again. It was starting to get on my nerves. So I jumped up and grabbed his arm, twisting him around. He may play Quidditch, but he's still scrawny. "Are you jealous?" I demanded.

Harry's eyes darkened. It was really creepy because I've never seen eyes that before. Then he said in a very calm, decided voice, "I'm not jealous. You can Hermione can shag each other senseless for all I bloody care."

I let him leave. Mainly I did this because Harry never uses the word bloody. Harry almost never lets himself feel anything, including anger, so it was a bit disconcerting.

To top off the lovely conversation, I turned around to see Hermione standing there. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were narrowed. I know she's really angry when she looks like this. She hissed, "Announce it to everyone, Ron!" Then threw her hands in the air and stomped up to her room.

I looked around and only a few people were staring, so I don't understand why she got so mad. And Harry definitely has no right to be mad at all. I'm the one who deserves to be mad. You just don't hit on other peoples' siblings. It's wrong. And I don't care what he says. I've seen the way he looks at Ginny sometimes; he definitely does not just want her as a friend, I'll tell you that.

Tuesday October 12, Common Room

This is really serious. Hermione isn't talking to me. And when she's not talking to me, that means she's not letting me do anything else to her either.

Wednesday October 13, Common Room

They can all keep to themselves. Hermione will come back to me soon. Harry's not speaking to her, and she hates everyone else in our year. I'm the only one she can find companionship with.

Thursday October 14, Common Room

Ginny and Harry just left for a Quidditch practice. Can you believe that? Well, I suppose you can. They do it every week. Does Ginny not realize that when someone asks you to Quidditch practice they are not looking for just friendship?

Friday October 15, Common Room

I'm currently trying to get Hermione to talk to me again. It must be working just a tad because she's allowing me to sit with her while doing homework.

Saturday October 16, In Bed - Early Morning

I got Hermione to talk to me again. Would you like to know how? By being my usual adorable self. I asked her to come down to the kitchens with me. I said we could get some butter beer and talk things over, you know? Only we didn't talk. We were halfway there when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. She didn't seem to mind it though; she didn't protest once. In fact, she was quite loud about encouraging me.

These are the things Harry had better not even _think_ about doing with Ginny.

Sunday October 17, Common Room

It's quite weird for it to be Sunday and for me to have no homework to do. Usually I cram it all in in the last hours of the day. I can't say I'm complaining though; Hermione seems to have forgiven me. We were snogging in the Astronomy tower when she broke apart to tell me, "Ron, I don't want people knowing, all right? That way it will be easier to pretend nothing happened in the end."

I shut her up by kissing her again, because I don't like being interrupted, but I have myself worried. What did she mean by 'in the end'? Is she planning on ending this sometime soon? She'd better not be; I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Thursday October 21, Common Room

I'm almost beside myself. I've been driving myself crazy these past few days. Every time Hermione speaks, I just know she's about to break it off. I can't let her do that to me.

Friday October 22, Common Room

I'm really in agony here. The weirdest thing is that Hermione is acting like she said nothing. She's acting normal . . . Well, normal for Hermione, that is. I'm starting to wonder whether I should break it off first. Then maybe she'll realize she can't live without me. It's a long shot, but it might wake her up. I know I want to be with her in the long run, and that's hard for me to admit. I mean, I did spend most of my school days arguing with her. How can I want her so badly now?

On the bright side, this is distracting me from Harry and Ginny. Oh. Now I'm thinking about them again.

Saturday October 23, Common Room

This is exactly what happened give or take a few words:

I had already decided to break it off. I was trying to make myself feel numb about it. Besides, she deserves it. I'm not going to be made out to be the fool "in the end". I'll die trying not to, because I couldn't stand that. Especially with Hermione.

Hermione and I left once it got dark. We were going back to our favorite closet. We go there on weekends because the Astronomy Tower is always occupied. Besides, Hermione would hate to have someone walk in on us and discover that we're "exploring" with each other.

We were almost to our closet when we passed an empty classroom. Because I didn't want to break the news to her in a dark closed in space, I took her inside.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, nagging and resisting my hold on her hand.

I ignored her and dragged her inside. I'm stronger than she is. Hell, I'm stronger than anyone else in my year. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

When I finally let go, she shrugged and let it go. This was shocking; Hermione never lets anything go. Instead, she sort of slithered towards me. I can't deny that the way she was looking at me was starting to make me wonder whether I should follow through with breaking up with her. I mean, bloody hell, I _am_ a seventeen-year-old guy! It doesn't matter though; I was stronger than that.

Hermione put her arms on my chest and leaned up to kiss me. I tilted my head at the last second so that she got my cheek. Then she pulled away and studied me. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sound nice. "You've been acting cold all day."

I shrugged.

"Is it Harry and Ginny again?" She sighed.

"No," I snapped. "Not that they aren't really in a conspiracy to drive me insane." I was starting to think they'd dragged Hermione into it too. I wouldn't put it past them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, do you want to . . ." She blushed but tried to get over it. "Or not?"

I wanted to. I just wasn't going to. I gave her a mock-sad look. "Oh, yeah, about that . . ."

"What about this?" Her voice sounded odd. Must've figured out that I knew all about her and her little plan to break it off. Hey, she's the one who was going to break it off with me. She doesn't have any right to show emotion.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I said bluntly, carefully keeping my voice neutral.

Hermione blinked stupidly for a few seconds. My heart was pounding. I had finally done it! Only . . . I feel really miserable.

"Wh-why?" she stuttered, sounding confused. That's the first time in my life that I've ever seen Hermione confused.

"Because I'm getting bored. This is getting old."

Hermione's jaw dropped at that point. She was starting to look angry, and I was ready to have it out with her. I was angry with her more than she ever could be with me.

"That is the most rude thing I've ever heard!" she cried out, her voice getting shrill.

"I'm just trying to speak the truth here." I shrugged again. "Don't you feel it, Hermione? We were just doing a little experimenting, and now it's over. We both know it would eventually be over."

Hermione blinked again. Then she turned around abruptly. There was a long stretch of silence. Then she said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Then she left.

I'm trying to ignore the fact that I heard genuine hurt in her voice. It's probably just because she was the one who was made a fool of and not me. At least I pulled one over on her. This is one of the rare times I do that out of the chess board.

I'm fine. It's funny . . . I seriously thought that my world would end. Instead I felt . . . Nothing. Nothing felt pretty good.

Sunday October 24, Common Room

Maybe that was a really stupid thing to do, 'cause now I have no one. I'm bored stiff, and all of my homework for the next month is done. I have no one to sit with, no one to eat with, and no one to talk to.

Monday October 25, Common Room

I was wrong. I do have someone to sit with, someone to eat with, and someone to talk to: Neville. Okay, I know . . . It's Neville. But I'm desperate here. Hermione has stopped talking to me. I don't even think she's trying to be mean either, because she doesn't make a point to glare at me in the Common Room like she usually does.

Anyway. I happened to sit next to Neville at dinner yesterday, and we got to talking. Seriously, he's not that bad. I mean, I do kind of miss all those years with Harry and Hermione . . . But one has to improvise. Harry has betrayed me, and Hermione is . . . Mean. Yeah, there we go. Mean.

Tuesday October 26, Common Room

My life sucks. Neville sucks. I'm miserable.

Who saw this coming?

Wednesday October 27, Common Room

I've decided that my temporary heartbreak due to Hermione should interrupt my determination to protect Ginny. I write a letter to Fred and George. Now they know. And they'll be extremely mad, I know. We Weasley brothers have got to stick together. We have to protect the only one of us too vulnerable to protect herself. Not that we'd ever say that to her face or anything. That girl can pack a mean hex. She's top of her class in Charms.

Thursday October 28, Common Room

Halloween is coming up, so I thought I'd visit Hagrid's pumpkins. He loves growing huge ones every year; it's become a Hogwarts tradition.

The only thing that stopped me was that I walked in there to see Hermione sitting on his couch doing her homework. I wondered where she'd been going since she disappeared from the Common Room every night. Not that I was worried she had moved on to someone else. I never worry. Especially not about no good back stabbers like Hermione.

I think she might have said something to Hagrid, and he might just be mad at me. He didn't offer me any fudge. Not that I enjoy his fudge, but still. And he was giving me the evil eye when I was patting his pumpkins. (I wanted to make them feel loved and encourage them to grow. Hermione had left by that time.)

The pumpkins are nice. The weather is grand. I've been taking a lot of walks to try and rid myself of Neville. He's taken a sudden liking to me, and it's kinda scary. I mean, the guy's nice and all, but I don't want him hanging on my every move. I do admit that it's flattering.

Friday October 29, Common Room

I should be with Hermione tonight. We always made a point to go to our closet on Fridays. Instead I'm sitting in the Common Room with Neville. It's not the same, I tell you.

Friday October 30, Common Room

I did something utterly stupid today. I thought it would be brilliant to walk by "our" closet. Only when I got there, Hermione was also browsing. Then I thought I'd talk to her.

"Why do you keep ignoring me? Aren't you glad that we're not together anymore? Now maybe Harry and you can chummy up again." Okay, not the nicest thing to say, but it came from the heart.

Hermione glared at me. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

I shrugged very casually lest she figure me out. "I was taking a walk, trying to escape from Neville's grasps."

Hermione's eyes narrowed even further. "No wonder you're so bad at keeping friends." Then she had the nerve to leave. And she shoved me with her shoulder too!

How dare she accuse me of being a bad friend? _She_ was the one who came to _me_ with starting something new. _She_ was the one who kissed me first. She started this all. She'd better not be blaming me!

Never mind. There's nothing to blame because who bloody cares? Not me. And from the looks of it, not her either.

Saturday October 31, Common Room

There was a ball tonight. I started to go, but I couldn't stand it. Hermione was dancing with . . . Of all people . . . Neville. Now I really dislike him. He is getting the cold shoulder from here on out. Not that I care that Hermione was dancing with him. She can dance with whomever she wants for all I care! She can date whomever she wants! She just doesn't have to rub it in my face. Which is exactly what she was doing.

I plan on giving her a piece of my mind as soon as I can. She'd better realize that there's no way we're getting back together so she has no reason to try and make me jealous. It just won't work.

* * * * * * * * * *

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. I was really surprised to see the feedback you guys gave me from the first chapter. I have a lot of fun writing these short little fics mainly because their just plain fun. And, yes, I was reading The Princess Diaries when I started this. Hence the title. Sorry about the long wait -- computer troubles. I shouldn't have any from here on out; I bought a brand new computer.

~Haley


	3. November by Harry

Sunday November 1, Common Room

Last night was the Halloween ball. I went with Ginny. I actually had a good time. The Yule Ball several years ago sort of ruined my view on dances, but I had a good time. Mainly because Ginny was there. She has this . . . Light around her. I feel different when I'm with her. I'm usually too shy to say anything about it though. I wouldn't even talk to her for the longest time.

Actually, I have to admit, I was, in a way, spending time with her at first to get on Ron's nerves. Then I realized that she's an amazing person. I just won't tell her that. I hope she doesn't find out either. I like her as she is now. I don't want her to relapse into the girl who had a crush on me in her first year. That was humiliating.

She looked radiant in her dress robes: a light purple colour in a style that was modest. I'm glad that she didn't dress like some of her friends. Their robes left nothing to the imagination. That's one thing I like about Ginny; she's not like anyone else. Of course, when one goes to Hogwarts one is hardly like anyone else, but still.

We didn't really go together . . . well, nothing was said on the matter. I waited for her, we walked to the Great Hall together, and we spent the evening in each other's company. I don't want to date her. Dating just isn't cut out for me. But if there ever was a candidate for Harry Potter's girlfriend, I'd want it to be Ginny.

We danced together a few times, but only fast dances. I would feel too weird trying to dance a slow dance. It seems so . . . Awkward.

Anyway, that's about it. Ron hasn't threatened me yet. I think it's because he only showed up for a few minutes last night. From what I've seen, I think he and Hermione broke up or something. It serves them right. What they were doing . . . It was just disgusting. Being with Hermione should've been like being with Ginny for Ron. I just don't understand why he didn't see this.

Monday November 2, Common Room

Ron and Hermione got into a huge fight today. It must be over whatever they broke up for. I don't know any details. Ron came down this morning looking as angry as ever. He had missed breakfast from sleeping in. I used to wake him up for it, but I haven't yet this year. I'm still not talking to him. Or he's not talking to me. It's kind of confusing. He went straight to Hermione, sitting alone, and they started arguing. They were talking low, but everyone in the room could tell something was up. Those two always manage to upset a whole room. They're so loud and open about everything. Then Ron yelled a curse word quite loudly and stomped out of the common room. Hermione sat restlessly for a second then jumped up and ran to her room.

That's not even the half of it. At the lunch table, they started at it again. Ron seems to be the one initiating it, I noticed. What is wrong with him this year? They started yelling at each other, and McGonagall had to tell them to be quiet. You should have seen Hermione's face when McGonagall came over. I even felt bad for her, and I'm mad at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, but we both agreed that Hermione seems to be the victim. I've noticed the veiled hurt in her eyes sometimes. I even imagine she might burst into tears when Ron comes into a room. I wonder what happened between those two.

Tuesday November 3, In Bed

I'm hiding out. Do you want to know what Ron did? He has stepped out of boundaries this time! Out of bounds! I doubt I can ever consider him a friend again. Not after the public humiliation I went through today.

It was breakfast as usual, and I was talking to Ginny. We were comparing Hogwarts food to her mom's. Then, suddenly, a letter dropped in front of me. I was a little bit excited. I thought it was Sirius or Remus, you know? Ginny was staring at the letter with wide eyes, and I realized what I was holding, a Howler. The steaming red envelope looked about ready to explode, and it had attracted several Gryffindors' eyes.

I started opening it slowly, checking to be sure it was actually addressed to me. I had no idea what I could have done to upset anybody. Mrs. Weasley would sooner die than send me a Howler, I was sure, and the Dursleys were terrified of magic.

Do you know who the Howler was from? Well, let me tell you about what it said:

**__**

Harry Potter!

You'd better BLOODY WELL keep your FILTHY hands off of our LITTLE BABY sister!!! Ron has told us exactly_ what you've been doing to her! You'd better back off SOON, Potter, or we'll get all of the Weasley clan in on this._

Much love, Ginny.

Gred and Forge

It doesn't seem so bad in print, but when giant lips are screaming the words at you in the middle of the Great Hall, it can be pretty bad. I was shrinking into my chair, and I was sure my face was bright red. Now the whole school thinks that I'm . . . with Ginny! How utterly ridiculous!

Like I said, Ron has gone too far this time.

Wednesday November 4, Common Room

I'm so tired, but I have to write down what happened today. I don't ever want to forget the expression on Ron's face.

Last night Ginny and I stayed up well past midnight. We used my Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the library. Would you like to know why? We wanted to find a spell appropriate for our feelings towards Ron at the moment. It took us hours to find one, but we finally accomplished our mission.

This morning I woke up early and cast it on him before he woke up. The spell is guaranteed to make the recipient hear voices. I thought it would be funny to set the voices at high, squeaky, and annoying.

Breakfast was the first sign we had that the spell worked. Everyone was chatting amiably and enjoying their food when, out of nowhere, Ron shouts, "Stop singing!" The whole table went silent, and everyone stared at him. His ears were cherry red, almost blinding. He looked down at his plate and muttered something. After awhile, people looked away to whisper amongst themselves.

All throughout the day the hex made its presence known. In History of Magic, Ron out right screamed. Everyone noticed his odd behaviour, and I got the feeling that some Gryffindors were starting to become worried. I know Hermione was biting her lip awfully hard. She probably thinks he's driving himself mad because the only talking they do anymore is arguing heatedly.

The funniest part was when he broke down in the Common Room. He grabbed his head and started rocking back and forth, muttering things to himself. He scared two little first years so much that they went to get McGonagall. When Gin and I heard this, we decided it was time for the fun to stop. I think McGonagall is coming now. Better go.

Thursday November 5, 7th Year Boy Dormitory

I suppose Ginny and I went too far. McGonagall asked Ron to come with her when she showed up last night. I had already performed the counter curse, so Ginny and I weren't expecting to be caught. We were.

Ron's anger was palpable when he stomped back into the common room with a just as angry McGonagall. McGonagall quickly got everyone's attention. "It has become known to me that someone cast a very _effective_ Insaniticus spell on Ronald Weasley."

Everyone looked around in bewilderment. I exchanged a guilty look with Ginny. I mean, obviously I was guilty. Ron deserved it, but I never wanted to get in trouble for it. Maybe that's not real guilt, but I was feeling pretty sorry.

McGonagall must have seen the look Gin and I exchanged, because her sharp gaze focused on us. Her lips were stretched as straight as her posture. "Potter!" She looked at Ginny, sitting meekly beside me. ". . . and Weasley. My office. Pronto." She turned around and strode out of the common room.

I stood up slowly, and Ginny followed suit. We walked out of the common room with everyone in the room staring at us. I was probably as red as a tomato; my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I hate drawing attention to myself.

We had to practically run to keep up with McGonagall in the hallway. We almost lost her a few times, but eventually we made it to her office. I made it all last year without having to visit one professor's office for getting in trouble. I guess it was about time I broke that record.

She sat us down in front of her desk. Her room was very precise, just like her. I swear there was not one speck of dust out of place. She sat down very meticulously and folded her hands together. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she barked out.

I was very nervous. I kept fidgeting. "Ron was being a git," I burst out.

McGonagall looked stonily at me. "A . . . git?" she asked uncertainly. She shook her head in disbelief. "He was being a git? That is why you performed an Insaniticus spell on him? Because he was a git? Potter, that is the most ridiculous uttering I have ever heard come from you." She turned to Ginny. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?"

Ginny tilted her chin self-assuredly. "Ron was being unreasonable. He has issues dealing with my friendship with Harry, and he's been tormenting us so far this year. We felt it only just to pay him back. You-you heard that Howler that Harry got, didn't you? That's what we've been dealing with."

McGonagall clenched her jaw. She studied Ginny's sincere face for several long minutes. Then she sighed. "I will talk to Ronald about the harassment. As for your behaviour, it was uncalled for. Detention for both of you. You will be notified about the time and place later. You are dismissed."

Ginny and I left. To be honest, I was quite relieved at the punishment we got. It should have been a lot worse. Especially because it was McGonagall whom was serving out the punishment.

We didn't get back to the Common Room right afterwards. I didn't think I wanted to be in the same room with Ron, and I believe Ginny agreed. We went to the kitchens to get a snack and visit with Dobby. By the time we got back, everyone else was already in their respective dormitories. I'm glad McGonagall didn't catch us, or we would have been in even more severe trouble.

Friday November 6, Common Room

As if fourth year wasn't bad enough, the school has decided that a Christmas Ball will be in order. Can you believe it? I'm going to be miserable. I hate dancing. I hate pretending to be having fun. I hate coveting another girl. And most of all, I hate trying to find a date.

Okay, you're a stupid notebook. I'm going to be honest. When Dumbledore announced his plans for a Christmas Ball, I first looked at Ginny -- very discreetly, I might add! We've been growing very close in a short amount of time. And I know it will definitely infuriate Ron. Right now I'd love to bother him as much as possible.

I wouldn't mind going with Gin. Then things would be very easy and uncomplicated. I know where I stand with Ginny; I know what she expects. I won't spend half the night trying to figure out if her tapping her fingers means more than just tapping her fingers. The only problem is the asking part. I hate asking. Why do we have to have a bloody ball?

Saturday November 7, Common Room

Nobody can shut up about the bloody ball. That is how I will refer to it now: The Bloody Ball. I'm beginning to loathe it already, and it was just announced yesterday during breakfast. I'm just glad that Ginny is normal. She hasn't once mentioned it. In fact, I think we're both avoiding the subject as much as possible. I'm sure she hates balls as much as I do. Er . . . That came out wrong. What I mean is, she must not have had a wonderful time with Neville stomping all over her poor feet in fourth year.

Maybe I should just ask her. She's sitting next to me and reading a book. I have the perfect opportunity. What if something happens to me like it did to Ron? What if by the time I ask her, Neville has already? I couldn't stand that. She's my only chance. Not that this is like Ron and Hermione's situation in fourth year. Gin and I don't like each other. At least, not anymore. I don't think. She doesn't act like she likes me.

I hate worrying too much, so I'm going to stop thinking right now. I'll do my Divination. That doesn't require much thinking.

Sunday November 8, Common Room

I just came in from being outside. I'm not a wishy washy pansy, but I do enjoy the autumn. It just . . . Smells wonderful. Y'know? I guess I am a pansy.

Gin and I went outside because we both were done with our homework and these are the last few days of tolerable weather we'll have. We walked around the grounds and chatted about school and Ron and everything that came to mind. That's one reason why I enjoy her company so. With Ron and Hermione, I always felt like there were things I needed to guard: secrets. With Ginny, I feel like she knows everything about me. I feel relieved around her. I don't have to hide.

I just wish I could work up the guts to ask her to The Bloody Ball.

Monday November 9, History of Magic

Ginny gave me something to read of hers. 'Ode to Mondays' I was cracking up in Potions. I suppose I should have chosen a better class to read it in, eh?

Ginny's so refreshing. Come to think of it, Ginny is everything to me these days. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm treading the line of dangerous territory. This morning she was laughing during breakfast, and I felt something strange happening inside of my chest. I'm no idiot. I know what that means. I just wish it wasn't so. I don't want to feel anything for Ginny. I want to keep everything simple between us.

Tuesday November 10, Common Room

I talked to Hermione today. I've been avoiding her, as I've made clear, but today she looked so lost and lonely I couldn't help it. She was in the library with red streaks down her face like she'd been crying. I just sat down across from her. She looked at me in such surprise that it made me feel terrible. Had I been so cruel to her?

"What are you doing here?'

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know, so how was I supposed to reply? "I have to do that History of Magic assignment."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. She began fussing through her papers. "I have it here if you'd like to copy," she said shyly.

I shook my head and held up my hands. "No," I said very firmly. I was tempted, but I didn't want her to think that was the only reason I was talking to her. "I can finish it on my own."

Hermione nodded. She looked down at her hands.

"Er . . . What-what has Ron been . . . Er . . . What happened between you two?" I asked. I admit. I'm not as impartial to what happened as I pretend to be.

"He broke it off," she said, her voice very low and quiet.

"He's a git then," I said softly. Hermione looked ready to cry just then, so I cleared my throat and started to get up. "Er . . . I have to get going. I promised Dobby I'd visit him tonight."

"Thanks, Harry."

I looked at her very steadily until she turned away. "You're welcome, Hermione," I said just before leaving. I felt like a horrid person. Hermione can't be blamed for Ron's irrational behaviour. But how can I bridge the gap that's grown between us? Do I even want to? Things are just so complicated.

Friday November 13, Hospital Wing

I should have seen _something _coming. Friday the 13th does have much more significance when you're a wizard.

It happened at Quidditch practice. Nothing out of the ordinary. I just feel off my broom and broke my bloody foot. Now I'm stuck in the Infirmary all night. It didn't even get to happen on a school night, either. I have Potions first thing Monday morning. Maybe I can pull the sympathy string until then, but I doubt it. Snape would probably give me specific extra homework just for being me.

Things aren't too terrible though, I suppose. Ginny promised to bring me some butter beer later. That's all I have to look forward to. That . . . and an evening without Ron.

Saturday November 14, Still at the Bloody Hospital Wing

Madam Pomfrey has agreed to let me out of the Infirmary before lunch. Until then, I'm stuck here as bored as Hermione at a Quidditch match.

Last night Ginny visited. She came well after curfew, hiding under my Invisibility cloak. She probably went rummaging through my things to find it, but that's Ginny for you. She brought butter beer and some key lime pie, courtesy of Dobby the Elf.

I ended up having a great time. The only hard part was keeping quiet. She was telling me lovely stories of Ron's youth. There was one story that had me laughing so hard I thought my stomach would burst. She called it 'The Daisy Macey Story'; apparently it's quite infamous in the Weasley family.

I told her a few choice stories about Dudley. She didn't believe me when I told her that Dudley reached the size of a small whale. I should probably bring in a picture sometime. That is, if he can fit in that small expanse of space.

She ended up leaving well into the morning. I doubt she got a wink of sleep. Which is probably why she hasn't visited me yet. It's Saturday, and I don't doubt she's still curled up in bed.

Do you think I . . . I like her? I just don't know. I'm very confused. I think I think of her as a friend, but sometimes I feel . . . Different around her. It's a wonderful kind of different. Or am I just thinking that I have feelings for her because subconsciously I want to get back at Ron? Either way, I'll never act on them, so it's easier not to dwell on it.

Now I'm back to being bored. I suppose I can get started on that wicked-looking Potions assignment. Sometimes I wonder why my father helped to save Snape all those years ago.

Sunday November 15, Common Room

I mean, what is up with The Bloody Ball? Did we not just have a Halloween ball? Do they think we're not getting enough exercise or something? I'd rather walk around the castle once a day than have to be publicly humiliated on the dance floor.

Well, I was too late. Ginny is going with Colin Creevey. Can you believe it? He's such a . . . a wimp, y'know? And I know Gin is going to miserable. Colin gets on my nerves, for Merlin's sake, and I'm nicer about these things than Ginny is.

It happened very strangely. We were sitting in quiet, doing our homework, when Colin came over to sit down. "Hullo, Harry and Ginny. All right?"

"All right, Colin," I mumbled, not really wanted to embark in a conversation with him.

Colin nodded shortly. I looked up to see him staring at Ginny nervously. Ginny hadn't yet acknowledged his presence. "Er . . . Ginny . . . .?"

Ginny looked up, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Colin? Did you say something?"

"Do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" he blurted out, his face turning bright red.

By this point I was paying avid attention while pretending not to be interested in the slightest. Ginny looked over at me, flustered, for a long moment. Then she sighed. "I s'pose, Colin."

Colin got a way-too-happy look on his face. "Great. I'll, er, see you later."

"Sure," Ginny said. Then she went back to homework like nothing had happened!

What does that mean? Was she looking at me because she wanted a way out? I know she doesn't want to go with Colin. She's told me before that he's more annoying than all of her brothers combined.

Why am I so frustrated?

Monday November 16, Potions

How odd would it be if I "accidentally" slipped some of this poison into Ron's lunch? Snape mentioned it can be lethal, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all.

Tuesday November 17, Boys' Dormitory

I shouldn't have thought about poisoning Ron yesterday; I guess the theory on karma might be right. This past week or so, Ron has been lying low. Ever since Gin and I performed that spell on him. I thought it effectively shut him up.

I was just doing my homework with Ginny by my side. She happened to lean over get something off the table. All I did was study her hair. It's really quite fascinating . . . Er . . . So I was just watching her hair, right? When suddenly, out of nowhere I might add, Ron comes stomping over and yells, "Would you stop bloody sniffing my sister's hair?"

Obviously I was startled. How often is one confronted with such a statement? I looked up at Ron in confusion as Ginny sat back down. "Er . . . Excuse me?" I stuttered.

Ron waved his arms frantically. "You . . . Her . . . You always smell her hair. For Merlin's sake, there are bloody children in this room!"

My face was red at this point, and my eyes must have been wide as saucers. How could he tell that I occasionally smelled Ginny's hair? It was hard not. It smells like vanilla and strawberries . . . Right. Back to the subject on hand. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She dipped her quill into the ink pot we were sharing very casually. "You're just jealous because Harry has me and you're all alone."

Ron literally growled at her. "You'd better believe your brothers are going to hear about this," he ground out. He turned around to leave.

Ginny stood up rigidly and put the jelly leg curse on him. He fell backwards. Her face was starting to turn an angry red. "Quit acting like such a . . . a child, Ron!" She burst out. She stepped over so that he could see her, glaring angrily. "What makes you think that you could stop anything from developing between Harry and me, anyhow? If I want to be friends with Harry, that's my bloody business. If I want to kiss Harry, it's my bloody business. And if I want to shag Harry senseless, do you know what, Ron? It's still my BLOODY BUSINESS!!!" She stomped away from him and up the stairs, leaving me there alone and awkward.

I coughed slightly, realizing everyone was staring at me. Then I blurted out, "She was speaking hypothetically. We're just friends." Then I realized how that sounded and slowly gathered my things to go back up to my room.

That's Ginny for you, then. I just wish she would think before she spoke.

Thursday November 18, Common Room

I think Ginny wants to take everything she said back right about now. McGonagall pulled us into her office today to discuss our relationship. Somehow it got back to her that Ginny and I were . . . But we're not! I would have written it down. And it's just not like that between us. Although I can't say I haven't given it a thought . . . No. I'll stop there.

I think my cheeks were red the entire time McGonagall lectured us about . . . About . . . You know. And-and . . . She gave us a book. She gave us a book on spells to . . . Prevent . . . I can't even say it. I'm too embarrassed. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look Ginny in the eye again.

She just _had_ to say that comment to Ron.

Friday November 19, Boys' Dormitory

Fridays are much more entertaining than they ever were before. I nearly always have Quidditch practice, and Ginny is always in the stands watching. I've grown comfortable with her presence there. And always afterwards, we go to the kitchens and get ice cream or something.

Sometimes I wonder how you can spend so much time with someone and not grow weary of conversation. I think I've changed a lot. Ginny's changed me a lot. It used to be that I couldn't stand to talk to her at all. I just wanted to be near her . . . I don't even know why I wanted to be near her. It was something I didn't question. But I'm glad that I always sat with her. There's something inside of her that I'm proud to know. I just don't understand why Ron always found her so annoying.

Dobby seems to have taken a liking to her too. He knitted her a pair of socks. She's not entirely used to his odd taste, so I was very surprised at the easy way she accepted the hideous things. She acted like they were the most beautiful socks she'd ever seen. She said that she treasured socks immensely and that these would go in her personal collection.

I'm going to assume she was joking.

Saturday November 20, Common Room

Lunch was very strange. The strangest part was that it shouldn't have been strange.

I made Hermione sit next to me. Things were quite awkward, but at the same time I felt something inside of me sadden. I really do miss the old days: Ron, Hermione, and myself. We were always together. We practically shared the same thoughts. Well . . . Except for Hermione. She was always too eccentric for lowly folks like Ron and me.

We didn't even have a conversation. Perhaps small talk about school work at the most. It was the lack of conversation that really got to me. Maybe I overreacted at discovering their relationship. But they shouldn't have tried to hide it from me.

Sunday November 21, Boys' Dormitories

I'm ready to knock some sense into Ron. Only . . . I don't think I can. No matter how frustrated I get, sometimes I look at him when he thinks nobody's paying attention, and . . . I feel horrible. He has this lost, lonely look in his eyes. Ron needs someone, always. He needs someone to appreciate his with. He needs Hermione to argue with.

And maybe I still need him too. Ginny is nice. Hell, she's a lot nicer than nice, I'll admit that much. But she's . . . she's not Ron or Hermione. I need Ron to be my manly buddy. I need him to share a look with when things get too girly. I need Hermione to offer advice that I don't want. I need her to help me with my homework and admonish me for not getting it done. I need her to be strong and pure and . . . Hermione.

I won't apologize though. It was their fault to begin with. I'd forgive them easily if only they would admit that they were wrong. And if Ron would get rid of his problem with Ginny.

Monday November 22, Common Room

Is it sad to laugh at other people's misfortunes? Is it cruel and heartless? Normally I think I wouldn't laugh, but what just happened was too funny. Neville asked Lavender to The Bloody Ball in front of the whole common room.

Neville suddenly cleared his throat quite loudly. I don't think he was trying to get everyone's attention, but the lack of heavy conversation quickly died down to see what he was going to do. Neville must have been too nervous to notice. He just walked over to Lavender and wrung his hands nervously. "Lavender . . ."

"Yes?" she asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"WillyougototheChristmasballwithmeplease?" Neville blurted out.

Lavender looked at him skeptically. "What? Talk slower."

"Will you . . ." Neville's face was bright red. ". . . go to the . . . Ball . . . With . . . . Me . . . .?"

  
Lavender did the worst possible thing. She burst out laughing. A second later Parvati joined her. Then the whole common room was laughing.

I feel horrible about chuckling along. Neville bolted out of there after standing frozen for several seconds. A few seconds later Hermione got up to follow him. She made a point to glare at everyone in the room she could before leaving. I hope she does something very Hermione-y and fixes everything. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Neville.

Tuesday November 23, Divination

I think Ron is ready to kill me right now, but I really don't give a bother. I've started to think Divination is much more enjoyable than I ever thought before. Trelawney just predicted . . . Well, why don't I just tell you what happened.

We were crystal ball gazing, as usual. I only saw fog. It reminded me of the cracks Ron was always so good at making about it being foggy the next day. Somehow they always made me chortle. I laughed aloud to myself, and this attracted Trelawney's attention.

She glided over to me with a neutral expression on her face. "What have we here, Harry? Gaze deeply into your ball and tell the class what you see."

I waited for the usual charming reference to her use of the word 'ball'. Ron kept silent. I sighed heavily and looked down. "I don't know . . . Death?"

"My dear boy!" Trelawney covered her mouth quickly, as though she thought she would ruin my self-esteem if she laughed. "No, no, no." She looked down for me. "Do you not see her?"

"See whom?" I was quite confused.

"The girl," Trelawney said impatiently. "See! That there is her hair!"

"Er . . . Professor, I think that's just a bit of fog," I told her quietly.

Trelawney ignored me. "Dear Harry, how far you've come since you first stepped into my room. I believe the danger has finally passed for you."

"Well, duh," Seamus muttered, "we figured that out when You Know Who died."

Trelawney shot Seamus a sharp look. Then she smiled warmly at Harry. "It looks as if a new woman is in your life." She gasped and snapped her attention back to the crystal ball. "Oh, dear! I never . . . I--"

I rolled my eyes. Here it came. The death warning.

"My dear boy, it looks like this mystery woman isn't going to be the only thing in your life." She looked up at me slowly as if in an epiphany. "You're going to have a child!"

I raised my eyebrows at her as Lavender and Parvati gasped. Trelawney patted my shoulder tenderly. "Be careful. She still has a year of school to finish, my boy."

I was outraged, obviously. After she left I noticed Seamus and Dean snickering. Ron was sending me death glares. Probably because it was quite obvious who Trelawney was predicting: Ginny.

I snuck a glance back at the crystal ball. I saw neither Ginny nor a baby. Trelawney is full of cotton balls.

Wednesday November 24, Common Room

I hate talking about my feelings. It's hard enough to write them down in here, but even harder when I have to say them aloud . . . To other people.

Ginny and I were outside sitting by the lake and enjoying the crisp autumn air. We weren't talking much, but things didn't seem awkward either. I don't know. Things are just so weird around Ginny anymore. One minute I think I might . . . Y'know, like her . . . Then the next I think I'm crazy.

I should just face the facts. Harry Potter was not meant to fall in love. I save the world, I defeat Voldemort, and I play Quidditch. I do not have girlfriends. I do not wonder what it's like to kiss my friends. Especially Ginny.

But I was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. I've never really kissed anyone before. I never had the desire to. Well . . . I don't think I would have minded kissing Cho, but that ended three years ago.

Anyway, we were just sitting, being quiet. Then Ginny suddenly turned to face me and asked, "Why are you suddenly opening up?"

I was surprised and confused. What did she mean? So I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You used to never . . . Talk to me. You still don't all the time. But sometimes you talk . . . A lot. Y'know?"

I think I know what she's talking about. I just didn't want to tell her why.

Ginny sighed. "And now I've backed you into a corner."

I could tell she was annoyed, and I hate having Ginny annoyed with me. Mainly because she doesn't show her annoyance often. At least, not her annoyance with me. So I sort of mumbled, "I don't know. I guess . . ."

"You guess what?"

"I guess that's just the way I am."

She patted my hand. "I know."

Then I did something really daring. I turned my hand over and took hers in mine before she could move it away. I avoided her eyes and looked out on the horizon, trying very hard not to blush. Ginny seemed surprised at first, but she didn't say anything.

We stayed like that for a long time. When it began to get dark, I just suddenly got up and helped her to her feet. We walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

I like the silence. It makes me feel . . . Content.

Thursday November 25, Common Room

The most revolting thing happened to me today. Neville asked to borrow the book that McGonagall gave to Ginny and me. You know, the one that . . . Talks about . . . Stuff.

  
Now why would Neville need that book? That's the revolting part.

Saturday November 27, Common Room

Quidditch practice was much more eventful last night. Our team has made a lot of progress since the beginning of the year, and I think we're reading for our first match later on today. The match is with Ravenclaw and starts after lunch. I'm filled with a great anticipation. This is my last year of Quidditch. Unless I decide to do it professionally, but that's another story.

Later on Saturday November 27, Boys' Dormitories

We won! I know, I know, it's not that surprising. Especially because Ravenclaw has such a slow team. But the thrill of winning a match can hardly be described. The rush I felt in the air was . . . I never realized how much I missed Quidditch. Going all summer without even riding a broom really takes a toll on me. Luckily I'll never have to suffer another summer like that again.

Anyway. There's a celebration going on, and I just wanted to jot that down while I was putting my broom away.

Sunday November 28, Boys' Dormitories

I did something really stupid last night. We all had quite a bit of butter beer, and Seamus and Dean surely had to have spiked it with something. I was sitting on the couch enjoying the buzzing in my head when Ginny came over to sit next to me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her like an invalid. Then I picked up a piece of her hair and studied it. "I like your hair," I said. Or something equally idiotic.

Ginny just laughed. "I like your hair too," she said, ending her chuckle abruptly.

I nodded, not really listening to her. Then I brought her hair up to my nose and sniffed slightly. "It smells really good."

"Thanks," Ginny said shyly.

Can you believe I did that? What kind of a git does she think I am now? I actually _smelled her hair_ right in front of her!

I am so lucky that Ron was busy. He and Hermione are back together or something. They were in a corner of the room snogging for most of the night. It wasn't a pretty site to behold, and I know Hermione's going to be angry in the morning. She'll be utterly humiliated for snogging Ron right in the middle of the common room.

At least I won't be the only one who's humiliated.

I'm just glad that McGonagall finally came down to yell at us. We were all glad that she didn't question what was in the butter beer or why we were all acting like gits.

I'm hoping against hope that Ginny forgets everything that happened last night. Or never brings it up again. Ever.

Monday November 29, Common Room

It hardly seems like November is over, but it must be. It snowed for the first time this morning. It was just a light sprinkle, but it's really quite pretty. I do miss the fall though. It's always been my favorite season. Things just seem so . . . Quiet and peaceful. Winter is too harsh. Summer is too hot. And Spring . . . Well, I've never been one for new beginnings. I usually like it when things end.

* * * * *

AN: Sorry that it took so long to update! Writing Harry has been so hard, and I know he was out of character most of the time. I think I agree that Ginny is my favorite. Mainly because I get to invent her personality. Well . . . Let's hope that December will come soon. As you might be able to figure out, Hermione will be the star of that chapter.

Thank you for all of your reviews! There is an astounding number! And to think that this isn't an original idea at all. *rolls eyes playfully*


	4. December by Hermione

Wednesday December 1 - Library

How does one get drunk on Butter beer? It is completely, utterly ridiculous. There is so little alcohol in butter beer that it hardly lives up to its name at all! Oh, but I did get drunk on it. Perhaps it's because I've never really drunk alcohol before. I do suppose that having ten mugs of the liquid might, perhaps, have impaired my judgment. Yes, dear journal, it was very much impaired.

Do you remember when I swore to never, ever speak to Ronald Weasley again? Do you remember all of those times I have written in here with tear-stained pages because of his hurtful comments? Do you remember how much I vowed to hate him forever?

As much as I loathe him, as little memory of two nights ago as I have, I do know that I found a nice little corner to snog in. With Ron. Oh, I want to just crawl into my bed and hide forever!

I never wanted anyone to find out about Ron and me. I think that it's degrading to show affection in public, and besides that, Ron and I were never really a couple. We were merely two teens exploring hormonal and sexual lust with one whom we trusted. That is all.

If that's it, then why was I so hurt? Here come the tears again.

__

Everyone saw us, Journal. I am probably being labeled as fast and a whore and-and a tart. My cheeks are flaming at the very _notion_!

How could he do this to me? I thought, in all those years of friendship, that Ron at least cared about me. However muted his feelings might have been.

. . . But then, I suppose I shouldn't have thought he cared. This year has been one long crazy ride. First, over the summer, Ron and I got together. I spent the last few weeks of my visit all in a Ron-induced daze. Then Harry found out and stopped talking to me. We've had limited conversations since then. At first I was angry with him, but now I'm just miserable all over. This is stupid, really, and my entire fault, too. I'm the smart one. Ron is just one big mess of hormones. He couldn't control himself if he tried. But I _can_. And I didn't.

Oh, never mind. I know that you tire of me writing the same thing every single boring day. I have nothing else to write about anymore though.

Thursday December 2nd - Girls Dormitory

I spent the whole day with red cheeks. Somehow it leaked out that Ron and I were snogging. A bunch of girls congratulated me. I even saw Ron getting patted on the back several times.

Oh, but the worst possible thing happened. _Malfoy_ found out! He probably has spies or-or something. Something not honest. Well, I'll have you know that I am Head Girl and will have him expelled if I find out what methods he uses.

I'm shutting it now. Mainly because I sound like Ron. There are no conspiracies going on with Malfoy - just blabbermouths at this gossip-hound of a school.

I'll just stick to the facts. It will make me feel more comfortable.

I was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall closest to the doors. I usually eat quickly and leave as soon as possible. I was gathering my books together when I heard Malfoy.

"Granger, what a surprise," he said dryly.

I knew what it was that he had come to taunt me with, but I snapped my head up to glare despite my blushing cheeks. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"If you're implying I'd like to take advantage of the services you apparently offer, I will correct you indubitably." Malfoy sneered. "You disgust me."

"We have something in common then," I snapped. I felt anger rising up inside of me. "And in spite of what you may think, I have not become the Gryffindor version of Pansy Parkinson."

"That I don't doubt. Goyle has more going for him than you."

"If that's your cup of tea."

Then Malfoy became angry. His face contorted, and his eyes flashed. "Did Weasley reject you then? Disgusted that he'd been with the likes of you. He may be trash, Granger, but even trash has its standards."

I then swallowed very carefully. I was filled with a mix of anger and hurt. I was hurt because of what he said, and I was angry that I felt hurt. You know that I'm against judging someone by their outward appearance.

"Now that's not true. Look at all of your ex-girlfriends," Ginny said out of nowhere.

I turned to my side to see Harry and Ginny were both glaring at Malfoy. I missed the days when Ron would have punched him before he'd even uttered a word. I suppose it _is_ my fault that everyone is mad at everyone else.

Malfoy smiled at the sight of Ginny and Harry. "Come to protect the Mudblood here?" he snorted and looked around. "Where's the other Weasel? I'm sure he'd enjoy saying some unintelligent things in order to terrify me," he finished mockingly.

"It doesn't take much to insult you, Malfoy," I said coolly, having gotten hold of myself. I picked up my school bag and stepped out of the bench. I was several inches shorter than Malfoy, but I fixed him with my best stare down. When he didn't say anything, I walked out very calmly.

Did I handle it well? I was quite proud of some of the things I said. I suppose I have Ron to thank for that. I have, after all, spent six years of friendship arguing with him. One can't help but become better with that much practice!

It wasn't as bad as I first thought, come to think of it. We didn't even make a scene. Only the people sitting closest to me even noticed.

That is all. Night is already upon me, and I'm too tired to write another word.

Friday December 3rd, Girls Dormitories

That Ron Weasley! I could strangle him. I do suppose some good comes out of him though. Thanks to him, my relationship with Harry is slowly being mended.

He didn't do anything too drastic this time. He sat next to me in the Common Room. Then he glared at me and asked why I'd broken up with him only to turn around and attack him at the Quidditch victory party the other night. I calmly explained to him that it was he, not I, who ended our lack of relationship, and that I remember very well that _he_ was the one who attacked _me_, not the other way around. I then asked if he needed to have something in his head checked if he was confusing himself with me.

Ron turned bright red and spluttered for a bit. I ignored him, continuing to do my homework. Then he really got at it. He informed me in a barely contained voice that he was glad we were not speaking anymore. I reminded him that we were speaking at that very moment.

"I wish I never started talking to you again in third year!"

He sounded like _such_ a child. I smiled, trying to hide it behind my homework. When I felt ready, I looked up at him and said, "Ron, _you_ are the one who continues to engage in conversation with me. I merely reply out of politeness."

"W-Well," he stuttered. "If that's what you'd like to think."

Then he up and left.

I was relieved and irritated at the same time. He's such a prat. We all are being prats about this whole thing, and I think I'm the only one who notices!

I understand that Harry was angry with Ron and me for not telling him about us sooner. He is acting like a big baby about it though. He hasn't talked to us for _months_. Never have we fought about something so stupid.

My feelings on Ron's stupidity are quite obvious, I think. I know Ron well, and I think that something else is going on with him. For some reason he blames _me_ for breaking up for our non-relationship when I was quite content where I was.

That is why I must put these words down. They may be quoted upon later when I am a famous witch. Dating one's best friend is one of the imprudent things in the world to do. Not that Ron and I were ever actually dating. In fact, we did little but snog.

Thinking back on it now, I can hardly believe my behavior. I am no tart!

Hmph. Now that this is off my mind, I will continue on what happened in recent events.

Ron walked off, as I explained. I had barely a chance to glance at my paper again when Harry came to sit down across from me. I was quite surprised. "Harry!"

"Hullo, Hermione," he greeted. He glanced towards where Ron had stalked off. "Is he being a git?"

I sighed. "When isn't he?"

"What happened between you two exactly?" Harry ventured, voice quiet.

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure." I felt the need to explain my actions to Harry. I did not want him, of all people, to think I was a scarlet woman. "It was a mistake from the beginning, Harry. But I think as a teenage boy, you might be able to understand hormones."

Harry's cheeks turned a dull red. "Yes."

"That is all that was between Ron and me: hormones," I explained. "I think that we just were letting all of our pent up teenage lust with someone whom we trusted."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "That's reasonable."

"No, it's not. He turned into a prat about it. He started acting strangely around me for a few days. Then he just up and broke it off - out of nowhere!"

"Ron turned down no strings attached snogging?" Harry asked doubtfully.

I hate admitting that I might not be as clever as I appear. "I don't know," I repeated. "I think . . . I think what really happened was that we were starting to let our emotions tie into things, and that was complicating matters."

Harry nodded slowly.

I remembered something suddenly. "Harry! Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

Harry smacked his forehead. He stood up with a sheepish smile. "I have to go get my broom." He stopped, looked at me hard, then added, "Do you want to come down to the pitch? Ginny wouldn't mind the company. And I'd-I'd like you to be there."

I agreed, of course. I miss my friendship with Harry. I miss the three of us, including the daft Ron.

I had an enjoyable time at the Quidditch pitch too. Harry was practicing quite well. I don't know much about Quidditch though, so my opinion might not matter much. Ginny and I talked as we did our homework. I recognized the glowing look on her face. I can tell she has feelings for Harry again. My instinct tells me that he does too, but he hasn't done a thing to prove this. I suppose I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that.

Saturday December 4th, Library

"You _would_ go to the library on Saturday. Willingly."

I used to hear that every Saturday, and now I miss it.

Sunday December 5th, Common Room

The festivities of Christmas are beginning to show. Hagrid has been cutting down pines as if his life depends on it, and each one gets put up in the Great Hall. There are already about twenty. I visited him this morning while he was cutting. I don't why I did it, but I'm glad I did. I've always felt that Hagrid was more Harry's friend than mine. But he means just as much to me, and I'm sure that he doesn't think badly of me. I had a good visit.

He actually told me a secret. For the ball Dumbledore will enchant the trees to come alive and do a jig for part of the entertainment. I have to admit, the idea of a ball was a bit depressing - especially after Ron acted at the Halloween ball. Honestly, come to think of it, it is rather _odd_, don't you think? Having two balls.

Oh, dear. I'm starting to think like Ron now, aren't I?

I think it would be safe if I switched to a new topic. How about the weather? That's always safe and not easily misinterpreted.

The weather has been brilliant. I love the sudden incoming of cold. Any day now it will start to snow. I know it's childish, but I can't wait until the first annual snowball fight - started by Fred and George Weasley. It _is_ my last year here at Hogwarts, and I _do_ want to have a good one.

Hmph. It doesn't seem like the first few months have gone very well. Well . . . New Years is only a little less than a month away - it is a time of new beginnings. And my friendship with Harry seems to be mending quite well.

Much better than his and Ron's is. I pondered on this today while taking a walk, and I finally came to an answer as to why Harry wishes to make amends with me and not with Ron. I will say it plainly: Harry feels closer to Ron than to me. This doesn't mean that Harry and I are not close - but, well, you remember in the fourth year. It was _Ron_ whom Harry was closest.

Now, Harry does not open up easily. In fact, he uses all of his will power to keep to himself. When he opens up to someone - such as Ron or me - then he has complete trust in the aforementioned person. When that trust is broken, Harry takes it personally - more personally than would any average person. Harry grew up without love, and now that it is offered to him, he does not take it lightly.

I'm quite sure that Harry has shared more with Ron than he has with me. After all, can you _imagine_ Harry trying to talk about _girls_ with me? I can hardly imagine him talking about girls with _Ron_.

Therefore, I conclude that Harry feels naturally closer to Ron. With this closeness, the fact that Ron kept something important from him cuts more deeply than my keeping something from him.

That means that Ron and Harry should be making up fairly soon. Within the next two months, I reckon. At least, I _hope_ so. I'd be very displeased if it took another six months for Harry to sort this out. That would mean that Ron is six months closer to Harry.

That certainly took a lot out of me. Dusk is approaching, and all of the Gryffindors are pulling out the homework that they should have done on Friday or even the day it was due. Ron's playing a game of Wizarding chess against another set. I'm feeling in the Christmas spirit, so I think I'll go join him.

Later on Sunday December 5th, Common Room

Not surprisingly, Ron won the game. We had a pleasant time afterwards. He finished his homework already, and we were the only two without something to do.

Neither of us brought up anything that had happened this year. We started reminiscing about past Christmases. Then we shared our favorites from before Hogwarts.

I'm feeling quite light, Journal. Harry seems to have forgiven me, and I had a conversation with Ron where I didn't come crying to you afterwards. The Christmas spirit is getting to us all!

Monday December 6th, Potions

Professor Snape is one of the few human beings I literally loathe. I was partnered with Neville today; therefore if our potion turned out correctly, it should have been perfectly legitimate! Snape did not feel this way. He took fifteen points from Gryffindor for _cheating_. Argh!

Tuesday December 7th, Common Room

I am irrepressibly bored. Can you believe it - none of the teachers today assigned any homework! What am I supposed to do now?

I think I'm going to write an owl home.

Later on Tuesday December 7th, Common Room

I wrote a long letter home to Mum and dad. I mentioned nothing to do with Ron, though, as you may have expected. What kind of a daughter would I be? I'm already ashamed of my actions as it is.

When I got back to the common room, Neville invited me to play a game of chess. I beat him the first time, and he looked so miserable that I insisted we play again. The second time I let him win. It was quite hard, mind you! Every time I gave him a perfect opportunity to check me, he'd fumble his pieces around someplace else!

Neville, the dear, does get on my nerves. But I know that he can't help it - that's just the way he is. I try to be perfectly nice to him, and I think I'm the only one.

Thursday December 9th, Common Room

I just finished a refreshing amount of homework. Honestly, I just don't understand those that wait until Sunday to do a whole week's worth. It's utter madness.

You know, I used to think that being alone was wonderful. Sometimes Ron and Harry got to be too much: Ron with his stubbornness; Harry with his silence. I craved going to the library and to just sit and read a good book. At least for an hour I would get them out of my hair and be able to spend time with myself.

Now I have _too much_ time to myself. Ironic, really.

Friday December 10th, Girls Dormitories

There is only one more week of school left before Christmas break. I'm trying to decide whether I should go home or stay at Hogwarts. It has become a tradition for me to stay at Hogwarts every year, but it was always different before. Before I had Ron and Harry. Don't worry; I won't tire you with another entry about how I miss the good old days or how I've come to terms or anything else of that nature.

I will, however, say that in sheer brilliancy I have decided to stay at Hogwarts. I am quite sure Harry will at the very least. And if Ginny stays to visit with him, then Ron will most definitely stay to make sure they keep it under wraps. If, indeed, there is anything to keep under wraps, which I highly doubt.

This is a win-win situation. If I stay and it's just Harry, we might be able to bridge the already shrinking gap between us. If I stay and Ron does too, then I'm convinced all three of us will have it out. If I have to force it out of my boys!

Sunday December 12th, Girls Dormitories

I had a most delightful day yesterday. It was a Hogwarts weekend, and Ginny invited me to walk with Harry and her. At first we all three stayed together. Then all of us broke up to find gifts for the others.

I bought Ginny an assortment of Wizard-charmed hair things. Some sparkle or proclaim messages. There's even one that does your hair on its own in whatever style you want! You just say one of the incantations listed in the directions, tap the twisty once with your wand, and it's doing your hair while you have other things to worry about. She has such long, gorgeous hair that I thought she might like it. I'm not really sure though, so I'm a bit nervous.

Finding a gift for Harry was _hard_. It always is though. I wanted to go beyond the usual book and a handful or two of his favorite sweets. I did, of course, buy enough candy to give everyone a handful - even my dentist parents. I spent a good twenty minutes in Hogsmeade looking for something for Harry, and I didn't find anything. I came up with a brilliant notion though. I bought one of the Quidditch catalogues that the boys adore to pour over. I know nothing about Quidditch, as you know, so I had to find Ginny to ask her what Harry might like.

Ginny looked through the catalogue with me. Then she pointed out a book of spells legal to use when playing professional Quidditch. She smiled shyly and said, "He'll need to learn a few if he wants to make it in the pros."

Last on my list was Ron. I had everyone taken care of but him, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get him _anything_. But six years of friendship can hardly be called nothing - especially since he gave me my first kiss. But I hadn't seen anything all day that he might like.

I traveled lonely through the streets, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts students. Then I saw a shop that I'd never noticed before. It was grungy and small, the equivalent of a Muggle flea market. I figured this was my last chance, so I walked in.

There were _piles_ of junk! It was the most unorganized shop I'd ever been in. I was desperate though, so I began digging through a shelf of Quidditch things. That's when I found it.

"It" happens to be the most exclusively perfect gift for Ronald Weasley. I do not believe in buying others' affections, but this will surely cure what ails our relationship. I can hardly wait to give it to him! Oh, right, I almost forgot to tell you what it was! It's a Snitch autographed by the Seeker of the Chudley Cannons. When I bought it - for a dirt cheap price too - the old man working the register told me that it was from the only game in the past twenty years that the Cannons actually caught the Snitch in. Won't Ron just die when he sees it? I'm sure he could quote the exact day - the exact time and second - that it was caught, so it must mean more to him than it does to me.

I'm bad, aren't I? I have hardly a Knut to my name now. It's all going to be worth it when I see the look on Ron's face though. There are only twelve more days until Christmas Eve!

Monday December 13th, Girl's Dormitories

Ginny asked to borrow my 'CB' player. I was utterly confused. Then she explained to me, and I realized what she was talking about. She's fascinated with the personal CD player I got from Mum and Dad when I got back from Hogwarts last year. I have quite a collection of CD's too. My Grandmum and Granddad gave me a large sum of money when they found out that I have the top marks in my year. Of course, they hardly know what type of school I go to, but they were proud all the same.

After dinner I took Ginny up to my room, and we sat on my bed and listened to CD's all evening. That's right - instead of doing my Potions essay, I had fun. Ron would be so proud.

We were trying to find songs that fit certain people, and we didn't stop laughing the whole time. Ginny decided that the Paula Abdul song 'Opposites Attract' was very Ron and me. She also decided that 'Trouble With Me' by Lucy Woodard described herself. I told her that I didn't get the song. She explained that that was why it described her. 

We came up with a few others. The one we chose for Snape was mean, so I won't put it down.

Here are the lyrics to Ron's and my song. Not that he knows it's our song yet. And not that we're together at the moment. Right now I feel so girly that anything could happen!

****

Opposites Attract

__

Baby seems we never agree

You like the movies

And I like T.V.

I take things serious

And you take 'em light

I go to bed early

And I party all night

Our friends are sayin'

We ain't gonna last

Cuz I move slowly

And baby I'm fast

I like it quiet

And I love to shout

But when we get together

It just all works out

I take - 2 steps forward

I take - 2 steps back

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

And you know - it ain't fiction

Just a natural fact

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Who'd a thought we could be lovers

She makes the bed

And he steals the covers

She likes it neat

And he makes a mess

I take it easy

Baby I get obsessed

She's got the money

And he's always broke

I don't like cigarettes

And I like to smoke

Things in common

Just ain't a one

But when we get together

We have nothing but fun

Baby ain't it something

How we lasted this long

You and me

Provin' everyone wrong

Don't think we'll ever

Get our differences patched

Don't really matter

Cuz we're perfectly matched

Isn't that perfectly Ron and me? I'm glad Ginny pointed it out. As soon as Ron and I are speaking again, I'm going to make him listen to this song. Because I like it, I'm going to expect him to hate it in true Ron fashion.

Tuesday December 14th, Common Room

I was wondering . . . Not for the first or last time . . . Why did Ron even decide to break it off with me? Harry brought up a valid point the other day. Ron, turning down a free snog? Ludicrous. But he was right. It all had to end eventually. It's just . . . I didn't want it to, y'know? I was enjoying myself. And I was starting to wonder what it would be like to date him completely - as a boyfriend. I won't even bother denying that I was falling for him.

That's all going to change. I firmly believe that I can do anything I want to, and right now I want to have Ron again.

Wednesday December 15th, Girls Dormitories

You're going to think I'm positively wicked, but I've been having fun all day. Why? Because I've been messing with Ron's mind all day.

It started innocently enough. I bumped my knee against Ron's during breakfast on accident. It affected us both, and we met each others' eyes. That's what inspired my brilliant plan: to disconcert Ron as much as possible. I kept doing it throughout the day: bumping him, smiling at him, winking, the such. It was hilarious! He looked so flustered that by the time we came back to the common room after dinner, he did his homework quickly and rushed up to his room.

Ginny knew what I was up to, and she giggled along with me after Harry'd gone to bed. I must say that I'm quite glad we've mended our friendship. Ginny's the only girl worth talking to. She's much more conscientious than any other girl I know, and she's also a lot of fun to be around.

Thursday December 16th, Common Room

I went to visit Hagrid again. I do enjoy his visits. He may seem naïve and unintelligent at first, but his heart is bigger than Europe, and his humor sparkles like a diamond.

He let me cut a tree down with him. I lectured him the whole time about how cutting down trees is wrong, especially if we're only going to use them for one night. He told me that trees had little to look forward to, and that he imagined we were giving them a nice end to their long life. I couldn't help but laugh.

I saw Ron watching again. He does that a lot, though he thinks we don't notice. I know Hagrid wants to give him a good talking to, as I've told you before. I told Hagrid that I reckoned Ron wasn't as bad as I thought. Hagrid didn't say anything.

I just wanted to jot that down fast. I still have an essay due, after all!

Friday December 17th, Common Room

The Christmas holidays are here - finally! The Christmas Ball is going to be tomorrow night. Most students are leaving on Sunday to spend actual Christmas day with their family. As you already know, I've decided to stay on. Ginny told me that she and Ron are, so that means that we four will be here nearly alone.

The Ball is what everyone is talking about. It sounds like it will be a delightful ordeal, truth be told. I'm going with Neville, as I told you. That, actually, makes me consider whether or not I _should_ go. I went with Neville to the Halloween Ball, and that stemmed Ron's jealousy. What will he say if I go to this one with him too? Eh . . . Let him overreact.

Lavender and Parvati have put sprigs of mistletoe above the entrance into the common room from the hallway. Everyone is taking full advantage of it. It's rather annoying when Lavender does it, because she strives to go through at least three times a day with Seamus. Then they snog for a good minute or two - right there in front of everyone! I may not be a complete prude, but I do believe that public displays of affection are just plain rude.

I wonder what's going to happen for me - for all of us - this Christmas. Wish me luck tomorrow. I'm going to need it if I'm going with Neville, bless his heart.

Saturday December 18th, Girls Dormitories

I just wanted to jot down a quick note before I go to the Ball. I decided not to bother slicking my hair - especially not for Neville. Besides, I think that it's pointless to make myself look beautiful. I'll attract the wrong sort that way. I'd rather think that someone appreciates me for what's inside than what's outside. Oh, hush. I know. I'll tell you about the Ball in my next entry!

Sunday December 19th, Girls Dormitories

I had a nice time last night. My feet are a bit sore from dancing with Neville. I did learn from my mistakes, and I only danced with him three times.

Ginny went with Colin. She said she did it because she was tired of waiting for Harry to ask her. I think she might have waited a few more days, because Harry certainly seemed upset. He sulked in the corner all night, his eyes glued to Ginny. Ginny spent time with her friends in her year, which I think is good for her. She can't just have friends for five years, befriend someone new, and forget all about them! I never see her spend time with them anymore.

I danced with Harry once, when I finally got away from Neville. We chatted for a bit, and I told him that I think it's good that Ginny's talking with her friends. He grumbled something about not caring. I just smiled. It's rather endearing. Sometimes I wonder if Harry is as clueless as I think or if he's just pretending.

Today nearly all of the school left. There are only sixteen in total staying. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, and I are all staying from Gryffindor. Although Dean permanently moved himself in with a seventh year Ravenclaw during Christmas break. He won't be back until the last possible moment, if I know Dean. (Which I don't, truth be told.)

Neville kissed my on the cheek before he left. I resisted the urge to be repulsed. Neville is a nice fellow, but maybe I'm leading him on by being kind to him. I think he thinks we're dating or something. No offense, but my heart belongs to someone else. Perhaps that someone else is an annoying git, but I still love him.

Do I? I was wondering about that today. Do I love Ron? I mean am I in love with Ron. I know that I love him. I'm not so sure. Even if I am in love with him, there's nothing I can do about it. His feelings aren't the same as mine. We were just two teenagers. I, personally, didn't mean to complicate matters with my feelings. At the time, I didn't even know I'd done that. But looking back, I did. What other excuse is there for the way I've acted about Ron in the past few months? Never before did his harsh words hurt me. I always brushed them off before. But suddenly I care what Ron says. I care what he thinks.

Well, Christmas is next Saturday. I just have to put up with a week with no classes. And I'm cooped up with two people I'm currently fighting with. (Well, I think Harry and I have made up. But we _were_ fighting.)

Monday December 20th, Girls Dormitories

I got Harry's present by owl today. I've been flipping through it, and I think I have just about every spell memorized. I know I can't play Quidditch - I can't even learn to fly a broom! - but it's nice to know that I have knowledge about it.

Honestly? I'm just bored out of my mind!

Tuesday December 21st, Common Room

I managed to drag Ron into a game of chess. I was sitting and reading when he came in, presumably from the kitchens. I begged him until he finally started playing to shut me up.

It was rather nice. At first it was awkward. Then we both started to relax and joke around. I laughed more than I have in _ages_. While I'm complaining about Ron, I forget what a wonderful person he is. If no one can cheer me up, he can always manage to make me laugh.

When the game was over, we called a truce. We both agreed that if we don't talk to each other, we'll go absolutely mad! I didn't mention that I did have the option of Harry and Ginny. I decided that Ron might not appreciate that comment too much. Especially because Harry and Ginny haven't been spending much time in the common room these past two days. They even skip meals sometimes. Even _I_ wonder what they're up to.

Wednesday December 22nd, Common Room

The Houses all engaged in a snowball fight today. I hate snowball fights. At least they've cleaned up a bit since Fred and George left. Back when they were at Hogwarts, snowball fights were just _awful_.

Nobody really knew who won. We just played from lunch to dinner. We all went into the Great Hall, dripping wet, breathing hard, but with smiles on our faces. The faculty looked like they wished they could have been out there with us.

If you care, Harry and Ginny _were_ present at the fight. I think Ron cared. A great deal. He seemed happier than usual, and he didn't hit me with one snowball. Well . . . Make that he didn't hit me with two. Maybe three. You know what? He just didn't hit me with very many. Less than he ever did before. Oh, I'll stop.

Friday December 24th, Girls Dormitories

It's Christmas Eve, and I'm exhausted. I've stayed up quite late with Ginny. We sat up on her bed until nearly one in the morning! We talked about everything. Ginny has assured me that she's quite positive Ron holds the same feelings of possible love for me. This made me a great deal happier. I can hardly wait until tomorrow morning when he finds the snitch. I'm positive things will be better for all of us.

Ginny said that Harry's still angry with Ron. She said that she asked him why he wasn't mad at me, and he replied that it was because I was the victim. Ginny rolled her eyes at this point. "He's utterly mad," she muttered.

I laughed. "You must enjoy his company though," I hinted, nudging her with my elbow.

Ginny grinned. "Whatever _are_ you going on about?"

"It's just that I've noticed you two haven't spent much time in the common room this past week."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

Ginny shrugged. "We've just been going to different places around the castle. We snuck into Hogsmeade on Tuesday and had a Butter beer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds romantic."

"I wish," Ginny said, laughing. Then she sobered. "I dunno." She scratched the back of her head and looked deep in thought. "D'you think . . .?"

"Yes," I said simply and firmly. Because I do. I do think that Harry has more than friendship on his mind when it comes to Ginny. Sometimes when I looked up in the common room and see him looking at her, I can't help but feel a sting of jealousy. I think Ginny knows it too, but she's insecure.

Maybe I should talk to Harry about this. He'd better not do anything to hurt, Ginny. She cares about him too much. And while I know Harry would never hurt a fly intentionally, he might hurt Ginny without realizing it.

Oh, what am I on about? I'll stop, really. This is my journal, and I should fill you with thoughts about _me_.

Saturday December 25th, Common Room

Today was lovely. I was woken up by someone barging into my room. Before I knew what was happening, Ron was hugging me. "Thank you," he whispered, squeezing me hard. "It really means a lot to me."

Ron rarely shows emotion, so I felt my heart constricting. I love him dearly; I'm sure of that.

Then he sat on my bed and ate some of the candy he'd gotten while I opened my presents. He bought me a charm bracelet with two charms on it: a book and a wand. The Wizard's versions of charms are ever so much more delightful than Muggle charms. The wand has a little drizzle of sparkly purple magic that shoots out of its tip. The book has little pages and everything. It's adorable.

I told Ron so, and his ears turned cherry red. He offered me a Bertie Bott bean. It wasn't a bad one either - it was apple pie, one of my favorites.

It was then that we both realized how awkward it was to be in the same dormitory, on my bed, at that hour of the morning. I grabbed a chocolate frog to nibble on, and we went down to the common room. Ginny wasn't in her room, and we saw that she was laughing with Harry on one of the couches in the common room.

I felt Ron tense beside me. I shot him a look, and he seemed to calm down. We both sat across from them. I kissed Harry on the cheek in thanks for the book he bought me, and he kissed me on the cheek in return. He said that the spell book was perfect.

Ginny loved her hair kit, and I know that she did by the sparkle in her eyes. And she had her hair up in a lovely, intricate twist. I inspected it, and I'm actually rather jealous. That hair kit seems wonderful. But I was happy that she enjoyed it.

Ron even talked! He told Ginny thank you for her gift to him. Then he started bragging about the snitch! Harry's eyes lit up, and Ron shyly offered to show Harry it. They went up the boys dormitory together.

Ginny and I exchanged a look. We're obviously more mature than the boys, and we're glad that they're finally getting a clue. Then Ginny went to get her hair kit, and she let me put my hair into a lovely braided bun. My hair didn't even look that puffy!

The boys came down about twenty minutes later, and we all went o the Great Hall for breakfast. Every meal we ate today was delicious! Christmas dinner really topped every other year. There were so many different choices that I couldn't begin to name them all.

I forced everyone to go down to the kitchens to thank the House Elves. They went willingly since they're brains were muddled from so much delicious food.

The Elves insisted that we take something with us, so we agreed on a bag of marshmallows and Butter beer.

We spent hours roasting marshmallows and drinking Butter beer. I made sure not to drink too much. I didn't want to get drunk again, after all! (Although I do wonder just how clouded my mind was that night. I don't think it would be very hard for Ron to convince me to kiss him.)

Everyone chatted like we never fought. I was right when I said that Christmas would bring us together.

I love being right.

Monday December 26th, Girls Dormitories

I kissed Ron.

Bold of me, I know. But what else would you expect from Hermione Granger? I kissed him while Harry and Ginny were out. We were coming in from lunch when I noticed we were both under the mistletoe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. He kissed me back of course.

Now I'm going to go back downstairs to snog with Ron again. We're going to our closet. I'm filled with Christmas spirit! And I think I just might have to thank Lavender and Parvati for their ingenious idea of putting mistletoe up.

Wednesday December 28th, Boys Dormitories

I think that I'm officially located here for the rest of break. I spent the night with Ron last night. Not like you're thinking! We only kissed. I told Ginny to keep Harry out of here though, because I know that he has issues with Ron and me together.

I didn't let him touch me. Very much. I don't want to be back where we were before.

Can you imagine! I asked Ron why he broke it off in the first place. He told me it was because he though _I _wanted to break it off!

That's what happens when boys complicate things.

I've had a nice Christmas, and you can imagine that it's probably going to just get better for me. Don't feel bad if I neglect you for awhile. I'm going to be awfully busy.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Stay tuned for Ginny's journal next month.


	5. January by Ginny

**__**

Thursday December 29 - Girls Dormitories

It's a simple task, really. One that doesn't require a lot of thinking or planning. One that should be easy to spurt out. One that shouldn't have me all tied up in knots. Keep Harry out of the boys' dormitories for the remainder of Christmas Holidays without letting him know _why_.

And, hey, it's not my fault that my mouth is drying over all the innuendo running through my mind. Anybody with half a brain could understand what might happen in our situation. This is the perfect plot for a teeny bopper romance movie. No, it would be the perfect plot if Harry and I were long enemies who used to be friends. Then he'd have to share my bed for some stupid reason - maybe I'm afraid of thunderstorms . . . you get the picture, don't you?

*sigh* I guess I should start planning. What can I tell Harry without letting him know it's really because Ron and Hermione are doing Merlin knows what in his dorm. I'm not even _dating_ Harry. This would be so much simpler if I were though.

Things to tell Harry:

I have a phobia of sleeping without him in my bed that developed last night.

I am madly in love with him and need to have hot, dirty sex with him every night for the next week.

The girls' beds have better support, and I'm worried about his health.

"Ooh, I want you. I don't know if I need you. But, ooh, I'm dying to find ow-out."

The truth.

Do you see my dilemma? Do you feel my dilemma?

That's good. Now I am going to go downstairs and make up some kind of excuse. Things are less awkward for me if I don't plan them out ahead of time.

**__**

Friday December 30 - Girls Dorms

It's early morning. I am _alone_ in my bed, but Harry is sleeping next to mine. This is how I got him to do it:

Last night I went downstairs after my last entry and sat next to Harry. He was staring into the fire with a distant look in his eyes. We didn't speak; I just took his hand in mine. We've been holding hands a lot lately, but never when anyone else is around. For some reason this simple action seems too private to share with the world.

We sat together for a good ten minutes. Then I offered to play chess with him. We spent another hour playing a particularly intense game. Our skill is equal, so I'm always on my toes when we play.

"Harry," I said when we were putting away our pieces.

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Is this the same thing as propositioning me?" he teased. "Because the answer is, 'hell, yes.' "

I turned red at that. Not because it particularly embarrassed me, but because of my next words. "How would you like to stay in the girls dorms with me for the remaining holiday?" I asked in my brightest voice. I should have smiled at him, but I couldn't even look him in the eye.

Harry chuckled.

"I'm serious, Harry," I said in as serious a voice I could muster.

That stopped his laughing. "Gin . . ."

I looked up at this point. His eyes were so different from anything I'd ever seen. They were demanding but a little glazed over. "Not like that!" I said quickly. "Er . . . I'm just . . . afraid of thunderstorms."

Harry looked at the window. "Ginny, it's not raining."

"It might! And-and I don't want to risk . . ."

"What is this about?" he asked.

"I-I . . ." I faltered there.

Harry put his hand on my knee. I immediately felt my body respond to his touch like electricity. He must have felt the same thing because he immediately jerked his hand away. I avoided his eyes again, and I'm sure he was avoiding my eyes, too.

There _is _an undercurrent of attraction between Harry and me at times; I'll admit it. But it seemed so strong in that moment. I felt so awkward. Then I blurted out, "Don't be mad, but Hermione wants to stay with Ron in his room for the rest of the week. She asked me to try and keep you occupied because she doesn't want another row."

I shut my mouth tight, surprised that I had spilled it to him. I, too, didn't want them fighting anymore. It would be horrible for them to have worked it out only to start rowing again.

Finally, Harry spoke. "All right, then."

It was as simple as that. Later in the evening, when midnight was coming around, Harry went upstairs. I thought he'd forgotten, but then he came down a few minutes later dressed in his pajamas.

"Cute," I said, indicating to the tiny snitches and brooms covering his pajamas.

Harry smirked at me. "They were a joke gift from Sirius."

"Cute," I repeated. "You ready?"

"Ready as ever," he sighed.

We both went up the stairs together. I led him to the sixth year girls and told him to sleep on Caitlin's bed. Caitlin wouldn't mind, and the Elves will clean the sheets before she comes back anyway.

I closed the curtains around our beds. "Good night, Harry."

"Night, Ginny."

I stayed up for another hour or so, unable to get to sleep because my thoughts were racing.

My attraction to Harry has grown a lot this past year, but last night I felt it the most. I wanted to curl up in bed next to him. I felt like some kind of cat in heat - it was awful! (Okay, it wasn't _that_ awful . . . but I didn't enjoy it!)

I'd best wake him up. I'm getting hungry.

**__**

Friday December 31 - Common Room

Tonight is New Years Eve! I love New Years. Though you might not be able to tell, I'm actually a very organized person. Okay, let me correct that. I have the _desire_ to be an organized person. And for about a week after New Years I keep up with it.

It's early evening now. I found a moment alone because Harry and Ron went to the kitchens together for a before-dinner snack. Hermione is writing in what I suspect to be her own journal. She's blushing, too, so I'm not going to ask how it's going with Ron.

There really isn't any type of celebration going on at the school, so we all decided to get some food from the kitchens and have a little Gryffindor party.

**__**

Sunday January 1, Girls Dormitories

Last night was lovely. And Harry almost kissed me. 'Almost' being the key word, but still!

Around eleven we got all of the food ready. Hermione had looked up a few charms for us to use to make the place more festive. Then she got some crackers for each of us. We popped them right away. Mine had a gorgeous necklace that was all silver. It has a dolphin as the charm. It's very simple, but I love it.

We roasted marshmallows again. I love roasting marshmallows - it's so much fun! When I was little I used to beg Dad to put his Muggle grill on just for marshmallows. After that we munched on a variety of finger foods. Dobby even came to visit for awhile. He said that Dumbledore gave him the day off.

That moment crept closer and closer. We counted it off together. There were several noisy and brightly colored charms that Hermione had set to go off at midnight. Then we toasted with our Butterbeer. Hermione and Ron kissed. I made the mistake of looking at Harry at the same moment he was looking at me.

I kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Harry."

We didn't stay up much longer. Ron and Hermione got that look in their eyes and kept exchanging these really obvious glances. I told them to go on upstairs, and they practically raced to his dorms.

I was left alone with Harry. "Tonight was nice," I said conversationally, watching as the last embers of the fire began to glow.

"Very nice," he agreed. "I'm so glad that we're all friends again."

"Me too. Did you have a good time with Ron earlier?"

Harry shrugged. "If you're asking if we made up, yes. It wasn't something we talked about. It's just that . . . an unspoken agreement. We have one of those."

"That's good enough. You two were being complete gits, you know."

Harry shot me a look, ready to disagree. Then he smiled. "I know."

I smiled back.

"Ginny, you've got soot on your lips." He leaned forward with a finger to brush at my lower lip.

  
I trembled. Literally trembled. I didn't know people really did that. Then I said as jokingly as possible, "The marshmallows. I like them burnt." I don't think I originally intended to say that.

He nodded. His eyes were unabashedly studying my lips. "Do you know what I want to do right now, Ginny?"

I nodded very slightly.

He leaned forward slowly. Then he suddenly jerked backwards. He ran a hand through his hair. "Not yet," he said.

"Why not?"

Harry looked me straight in the eye and said, "Because I'm staying in a dorm with you with no supervision. I don't want to kiss you now, because what if I can't stop?"

I groaned and tossed my head back on the couch. "I wouldn't mind."

"I would. Listen, Gin, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"I know."

"I like you."

"I know that, too." I snorted. "It _is_ kind of obvious."

"The correct response, Ginny, is 'I like you too, Harry Potter.' "

"I like you too, Harry Potter," I chimed with a note of sarcasm in my voice. "Can't imagine why."

"Let's go upstairs and go to sleep . . ."

"In our respective beds."

"In our respective beds," he agreed. His eyes darkened, and he turned away. "Tomorrow we're going to wake up - still in our respective beds - and go down to breakfast."

"Then I'm going to drag you up to the astronomy tower and have my wicked way with you."

"That sounds like a plan."

We followed that night's part of the plan. Even though the thought crossed my mind many times, I didn't go into his bed last night. It's funny that things turned out that way. I was expecting some life-altering moment when we kissed for the first time. And I was _really_ shocked that he was so straightforward about it all. Maybe he's just as eager for this as I am.

I can hear him starting to wake up. That means breakfast. And after breakfast . . . I have to go now.

**__**

Later on Sunday January 1, Common Room

How do I start? Okay, judging from what I wrote happened yesterday, you can safely assume that, yes, I spent today with Harry. You may even go so far as to suppose that we kissed. That might also be true, but you can't just go assuming things like that. You need to know the details!

I woke up this morning to find that Harry was already gone. I usually wake up at a moderate time, and assuming that he wakes up early, this was understandable. I got ready and went down for breakfast. Harry was already half way through his meal.

"Hi," I said very, very shyly as I sat down next to him.

"Hi," he said in the same tone.

I'm not used to being shy. I'm used to saying what I want to say when I want to say it. That's why I felt so odd. We sat in silence for a minute or so while I piled food on my plate. Then I couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Are you still sure about what happened last night?"

He looked surprised. "Yes. Definitely," he said quickly. He shot me a small smile then looked back at his food. "Er . . . as long as you are. If you aren't, that's all right."

"Oh, I am," I assured him. Of course I was! What was this guy - deaf, dumb, and blind? I've been practically stalking him since we first met. That's almost seven years - perhaps a little bit over. Oh, who cares about time? "I most certainly am."

"That's good." Harry took a bite of his food.

We had a few more minutes of pressed silence. Then I laughed. "This is weird," I said.

  
He nodded. "Very weird." He coughed. "Do you want to go walking? That is - when you're done, I mean."

I nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"We keep repeating ourselves."

"I know."

"I know."

Then we both laughed, and I felt so much more comfortable. I finished eating quickly, and we both started to leave. On our way to the door, we ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted. She looked at Harry nervously. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Perfect," Harry said shortly.

"You lot are up early," Ron said.

"You're up late," I replied.

Ron looked to where Harry and I were holding hands. He sucked in a very slow breath, and I jerked my hand away from Harry's. "We'd best be going now," I said quickly.

"That would be best," Harry agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Ron cried out.

I ignored him and practically ran out of the Great Hall. I heard Harry on my heels. We got down to the main entryway. Then we stopped to gasp for breath. "That was close," I said.

"Very close."

"Should we go on that walk now?"  


"Hold on a second." Harry looked me in the eye shyly. Then he leaned down very awkwardly to kiss me. I tilted my head upwards to better reach him, and then we were kissing!

It was slow and weird, but I felt it all the way to my toes. It lasted a short minute or so. Then we both pulled away, smiling and slightly out of breath. He took my hand in his, and we went out to the grounds.

Wasn't that romantic? I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. We right under the gigantic chandelier, too.

We walked around on grounds for about half an hour. We've been walking around a lot lately. Then I had a wonderful idea. I packed a small mound of snow in my gloved hand then went to Harry and kissed him. He quickly warmed towards me . . . until I ground the snowball into his hair and ran off laughing. That, of course, sparked a snowball fight between us that lasted another twenty minutes. Then we were shivering with cold and went back into the school, up to Gryffindor Tower.

We both went to our bedrooms to change into dry clothes. We met downstairs again and sat in front of the fire. I was curled up against his side, and we talked about all kinds of things. He recounted all of the "accidental" magic he'd done as a child.

I think we've been lucky so far to avoid Ron and Hermione. (Except for at breakfast time.) But we'll just have to see how that works out.

**__**

Tuesday January 3 - Girls Dorms 

Well, Harry's not sleeping with me anymore. Okay, dirty mind, shut up. I did not mean in _that_ way, and if you knew me at all you would . . . know. I'm not the best at verbalizing myself, am I?

I didn't write yesterday, did I? I'm sorry, I've been busy. And this time, dirty mind, you might be right about what went on. No - not _that_ much went on . . . why am I even talking to a dirty mind? Ugh! I'm being so stupid today. I blame it on . . . well, let me explain.

Yesterday Harry and I spent the day together again. A lot of mush happened. I can't even remember everything that happened, come to think of it. It was all like a blur.

Anyway. Last night we were playing chess when Hermione came in. She looked miffed and sat down next to me. I asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing much. Ron just irritated me."

"Nothing new there," Harry mumbled. I snickered, but hid it quickly.

"Yes, well-" she shot Harry a look "-He didn't understand why I wanted to go to the _library_." She rolled her eyes. "Does he know me at _all_?"

"Pretty well, I'd gather," I said. "He just didn't understand why you wanted to go to the library when he was available to take up your time."

"He's not my life," Hermione muttered.

"Did you get to go to the library?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow."

"Where _is_ Ron?" Harry asked.

"Kitchens. Who's winning?"

"Harry."

"So far," Harry added, smiling at me.

I blushed and looked down. "Um, pawn to D-4."

"And I continue to win. You just left your queen in plain sight."

"Hermione broke my concentration," I said defensively. Actually, I'd been doing badly the whole game because I couldn't get over how simply divine Harry Potter's eyes were. And how divine it was that he belonged to me. Well . . . almost.

Then Ron came in with a plate of cookies. He put them down and sat next to Harry. "I have an announcement."

"Do you?" I arched an eyebrow. "Well gather 'round the fire, kids."

"Shut up," he said, glaring. Then, "I've decided that we're done with this co-ed sleeping thing."

We all stared at him in shock. Ron, giving up sleeping in the same bed with Hermione?

"Oh, sorry," he said mockingly. "I meant that you and Harry are done with the co-ed sleeping thing."

"What?" I demanded.

"I don't want you two sleeping . . . so . . . close." His hands flew about as he spoke.

"We sleep farther away than you and Hermione," Harry said. His voice was low and angry. "Where am I supposed to sleep? I'm not going back to my bed."

"You can sleep down here. On the couch."

"On the couch?"

Ron nodded.

"That's unreasonable," Hermione put in.

"You told me yourself that you think they're . . . doing non-friendly things. I don't want them up there alone. Merlin, Ginny's only sixteen."

"And if we don't listen to you?" I asked.

Ron looked surprised at this one. I guess he stupidly believed that we _would_ listen to him without question. "I'll . . . tell . . . mum."

"Anything but that," I said sarcastically. "If you tell Mum, I'll tell her that you and Hermione are sharing a _bed_. Harry and I aren't."

"Not yet!"

"Not for a long time!"

Ron looked at Harry as if he expected him to be shocked by this. Then his brow furrowed and he looked back at me. "Wait. _Are_ you and Harry . . .?"

"It's none of your business," I snapped. "And the only way Harry is leaving my dorm is if Hermione comes back to her bed."

Ron looked furious. Then, after a few more minutes of us arguing, he agreed.

So everyone is back to their respective placements. I'm Harry-less. Well . . . until tomorrow morning.

**__**

Wednesday January 4 - Library

Hermione managed to drag me down to the library with her so that she could get some free time from Ron. At first I was upset because I wanted to spend the day with Harry, but now I see that she has a point. Harry and I are at that first stage of a relationship where I want to know everything there is about him - and I want to find it all out immediately. Upon reflection, I'm wondering if that's such a good idea.

I've been pondering my feelings for Harry. I couldn't say that I love him, but just saying that I like him is inadequate. I fancied myself in love with him when I was a child, but then that wore off. I talked to him more during my fourth and fifth years. Then this year we suddenly became close friends. I guess I could say that I love him. I just don't think I'm _in_ love with him just yet.

Yet.

**__**

Friday January 6 - Common Room

It just suddenly struck Harry and me that we have homework to do over the holidays. I researched at the library yesterday, checked out a few books, and I'm currently working on two essays. (This is just a short break.) He's at the library at the moment.

This morning we had a wonderful time. We skipped breakfast to walk through the school. Well, on the surface we were "strolling." In reality we were looking for a nice place for us to snog in. I was so giddy. I even kissed him in the middle of the corridors, out in the open! And it wasn't a peck either.

I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. I'll write more tomorrow.

**__**

Saturday January 7 - Girls Dorms

Ode to Harry:

His smiles make me go aflutter;

His kisses make me feel nutters.

I want to hold him endlessly;

But before then I should save a tree.

We can do anything;

Today we went walking in the rain.

My life with him seems far ahead;

At the very least until one of us is dead.

Oh, Harry!

You make me feel light and airy.

And tingly and as if I'm melting.

I'll hold you forever if you let me.

(Third rate poetry, I know. That Monday stuff was my best. But, who knows. This could very well end up in a collection of poems by Virginia Weasley someday.)

**__**

Sunday January 8 - Girls Dorms

I have another week to spend, and I'm already beginning to get bored out of my skull! I've done all of my homework that I know about. I've kissed Harry about a thousand times. I've eaten so much food from the kitchens that I'm sure to gain ten pounds at the very least. Life is just swell.

**__**

Wednesday January 11 - Common Room

Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't written to you. I always write every day . . . er . . . mostly. I strive to at the least! Why am I defending myself to a notebook?

I'm so tired, but I'm staying up anyway. Harry and Ron are currently in a match of chess that Hermione and I are required to watch. I've gotten bored, so I'm writing to you. Oh, that came out wrong! I really do enjoy writing in here. I'm surprised at how much I enjoy it. You're like . . . a Psych Wizard for me - who needs therapy when I've got paper, hmm?

Ron's beating Harry's bum quite easily, but I already knew that would happen. I just have to come up with a way to mend Harry's wounded pride when the game is over. I can think of a few ideas . . .

Oh, gross. I just reread that, and I sound just like some . . . tramp or something. I would like to make it clear that I don't just spend my time sucking face with Harry Potter. I will admit that I've been monopolizing my time doing this with him, but we're slowing that down. I think we were both so caught up in each other that we wanted to spend as much time together as possible - and we wanted to, ahem, explore a little bit.

Today we didn't snog once. Well, I mean, I _did _kiss him a few times. Who can resist his oh-so-succulent lips? (I've been dying to use the word 'succulent'!) But we spent a lot of the day with Hermione and Ron. All of us went to visit Hagrid, and we spent several hours of our afternoon there.

Ron is being so nice all of a sudden that I have definite reason to be suspicious. Wasn't it just a week ago that he was convinced Harry and I were colluding against him? That boy is _weird_. I give Hermione a lot of credit for dating him, much as I love him.

Oh, it looks like Ron is about to checkmate Harry. I'll write again tomorrow.

**__**

Friday January 13 - Girls Dorms

Forgive me for acting girly - you know that I don't usually do that type of thing. But the following entry will be filled with pure and utter fluff. I will first tell you about my conversation with Harry. That will be very romantic. Then I will go on to tell you about my feelings, and I could gush on for quite a few paragraphs. Be forewarned!

Harry and I were sitting in the Astronomy Tower. I was just lying in his arms while he was gently stroking my hair. We weren't talking much - each left to his own thoughts. Then Harry called my name.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted . . ." Harry ducked his head when I turned to meet his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something, Gin."

I smiled, sensing that this was going to be one of Harry's "cute" moments. "I'm listening."

His cheeks began to turn red. "I . . . I want you to . . . that is . . . will you . . . be my . . . girlfriend?" He looked just about ready to faint.

I almost laughed, but I sensed it was not the time for this reaction. I cupped his cheek and tilted his head up so that I could look into his eyes because that's what they always do in books. "Yes." Then I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I just wanted it to be official," he mumbled. "School starts up again in two days, and I wanted to make sure we both knew that this wasn't . . ."

"Just some fling over holiday?"

He nodded, and I definitely felt my heart strings surrender to him. Unable to resist, I kissed him. We stayed like that for a long time, and I have chosen how I want to die: in Harry's arms.

Can you believe how sweet and adorable Harry can be sometimes? He's so quiet and reserved that I never thought I'd see a day where Harry stuttered about asking me to be his girlfriend. Well . . . okay, so after the last two weeks I've sort of been expecting it. But I thought that it was implied we were "official."

Ack! Do I really sound like one of those heroines from romance novels? What is he doing to me???

(Okay, I admit it. Whatever he's doing to me, I'm not exactly complaining.)

**__**

Saturday January 14 - Common Room

Tomorrow everyone comes back from holidays. I feel rather bittersweet at the moment. I feel closer to Hermione, Harry, and Ron than ever before (Harry especially!). I've had a wonderful break, but I'm looking forward to the future now.

What am I going to say to my friends? They're already mad that I don't spend any time with them anymore. That time is going to grow even smaller now that I'm dating Harry. I should make more of an effort to keep in touch with my own roommates!

That reminds me. I never made a resolution list, did I? Well, I'd best start one. I'll be a little late with breaking my resolutions this year.

Spend more time with friends!

Do homework.

Eat healthier so I lose those ten pounds I gained.

Quit spacing out in the middle of class.

Quit writing poetry during Transfiguration. (Other classes are all right.)

There we go. Five should be enough. Let's see how long I last.

**__**

Monday January 16 - Transfiguration

Ode to Mondays (A continuing drama):

I made a promise

Not to write in here anymore

But that went to hell

When my classmates began to snore

Who got sleep over holiday?

We were all partying

In my case frolicking

With my new boyfriend Harry who I can't stop thinking about

**__**

Tuesday January 17 - Girls Dorms

Yes! So far I am accomplishing my "hang out with friends" resolution! It's in reality Wednesday, as a matter of fact. We all stayed up until . . . one o'clock, I think it was. I told them all about Harry. They were squealing with me as if I hadn't been ignoring them for the past year!

I'm not stupid enough to think things are all right though. I could tell that things were a little uncomfortable when I first started to talk. Things don't mend themselves overnight. I didn't even decide to start spending more time with them overnight! I've been thinking about this a lot for the past month or so. I'm glad that I'm finally doing something about it.

**__**

Thursday January 18 - Commons Room

I was just an innocent bystander. I was strolling along the hallways, book in hand, and headed for the library after school hours when it hit me.

It being, of course, Harry. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere to tuck me under his Invisibility Cloak with him. Then we kissed - right there in the middle of the hallways! I felt nervous, but that just made the kiss even better.

Then he pushed me back out and walked away.

What peculiar behavior! But I loved it. Spontaneity is something I can get used to.

**__**

Friday January 19 - Quidditch Field

This week Ron is out here with me. He used to go to all of Harry's practices. He loves studying flying. I feel bad for him - he's not all that good at the actual sport. But I think he's content just to watch. Mostly.

He hasn't looked away from the field once, I swear! I tried to engage him in conversation at first, but then he made it clear that his only reply would be grunts and nods. I started working on my Potions essay, and I finished it just now.

Maybe I should write another 'Ode.' Nah. I should wait for the inspiration to come to me.

Next week I think I might ask Hermione if I can borrow her CD player.

**__**

Saturday January 20 - Common Room

I feel so special. Even though school has been back in service for about a week now, the only people who really know about Harry and me are my friends, Ron, and Hermione. I know that a lot of people thought we were together anyway - if you'll remember when I stupidly said that comment about shagging Harry in the middle of the common room.

Right in the middle of the Great Hall, Harry Potter kissed me. Okay, so it was not one of those tragic, desperate kisses that one would expect. It was quite chaste, as a matter of fact. But he kissed me - in front of everyone!

I was exhilarated. I know, I know. I'll be no one noticed. But it was almost like . . . Harry was announcing to the world that he was with me. Harry hates being in the public eye.

**__**

Sunday January 21 - Common Room

Neville just did the funniest thing. (Not that anything he ever does is normal.) I was reading an assignment when he came and sat next to me. He started shuffling his feet and wringing his hands. He seems so awkward for a seventeen-year-old. He's not ugly - he's actually kind of endearing. He sparks feelings akin to those I have about puppies.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Er . . . well . . ." he stuttered a bit. No need for me to list all of the non-words he used.

"Hmm?" I asked, interrupting him. I wasn't annoyed yet, but I could have gotten there fast.

"Are Ron and Hermione . . .?" He left that hanging.

I thought for a second. Did Ron and Hermione really want everyone to know about their relationship? I know that that's part of what upset Hermione before they got together again. I decided that it really wasn't my part to say anything, so I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He nodded, looking too happy for his own good. "Okay." He got up as if to leave. Then he stopped and pulled a book out of the stack he had on his lap. "Oh, right. This is Harry's. Er . . . yours too, I guess."

I picked up the book from him as he left. Do you want to know what it was? It was a book on contraceptive spells!!! And Neville implied that Harry and I use it! You have no idea just how red my face got as I hid it underneath the text book I'd been reading.

Why did Neville have that book in the first place? I'll have to ask Harry about that one.

**__**

Tuesday January 23 - History of Magic

The absolute _worst_ thing happened to me. I didn't realize it, but I've been toting around that book that Neville gave me for the past two days. But I did notice today, when - in the middle of Potions - _it fell out of my bag and scattered across the floor with all of my other things._ But this book in particular just had to land right by Snape's foot.

He picked it up very carefully, read the title, and got this look of . . . of evil _joy_ on his face. "Miss Weasley, is this the type of reading material that's appropriate?"

I couldn't even speak! You know how rarely that happens. I just sat there . . . gaping at him with a blush that covered my entire body. All of the students started to giggle.

"The correct answer is 'no,'" Snape said. He flipped through the pages. "It looks a bit dog eared to me." (This time the classroom erupted in laughter.) "I'll be confiscating this, of course."

He'll never let me live it down.

Oh, and did I mention the worst part? Caitlin, Elli, Guinevere, and Ophelia all are mad at me! They think that I'm sleeping with Harry and I didn't tell them! Argh!

**__**

Wednesday January 24 - Girls Dorms

They're still mad at me! As Ophelia put it, "We're not mad that you're _doing it_. We're just mad that you didn't tell us." Pfft!

I asked Harry why in Merlin's name he ever gave that book to Neville. He shrugged and said that he hadn't known what to do when Neville asked for it. I told him that every sixth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff now thought that we were . . . you know. I think he blushed more than I did.

**__**

Thursday January 25 - Common Room

I guess I really don't care what anyone thinks. I never did before, so why start now? _I_ know what goes on between Harry and me - shouldn't that be enough? I told Harry this today, and he said that I had a point. I'm going to ignore every single one of my roommates until somebody apologizes to me. They should _know_ that a) I wouldn't do that and b) I would tell them if I did!

I don't really want to talk about all the bad things going on in my life when there are a million and one good things that are happening. Harry and I went walking around the courtyard today. It was quite lovely out, though cold. We got all the way to the lake and were joking about ice skating. Then I noticed that Harry was shivering (not unlike myself), and I pulled him close to me.

We stayed that way for a few minutes. Our heads were very near each other, and I smelled his cologne. Then I smiled softly and said, "I like your hair. It smells nice."

Harry half groaned and laughed. "You would bring that up, huh?" he teased, but he was blushing. "I'm sorry I acted like an imbecile. I just wasn't sure about what to do about . . . you know . . ."

"I know."

Harry sighed. "I know you know. That's why I . . . like you so much."

"I think I might just like you, too."

We went on bantering for a little bit. I had a lot of fun with him. It seems like ever since we started dating, he's opened up to me more. He broke out of his quiet, reserved shell a couple of months ago, but he was still a little bit shy and closed off at times. Now he jokes around a lot more and seems . . . happier. It makes me feel powerful to know that I can provide Harry Potter with happiness. It makes me want to keep on providing.

**__**

Friday January 26 - Quidditch Pitch

I'm having a blast! Harry brought me down early and let me use his broomstick - with him on it, too. Isn't that the most romantic thing ever? We flew around for a little bit, first joking around and stuff. Then we were interrupted by the rest of the Gryffindor team coming. Harry promised that once everyone leaves we can go up there again. I can't wait!

I've been listening to Hermione's CD player. _You're so vain . . . you probably think this song is about you. Don't you? Don't you?_ Considering how inhibited Muggles are, they can come up with some pretty good music.

**__**

Later on Friday January 26 - Girls Dorms

As promised, Harry took me up again after their practice. He went and took a shower first - thank Merlin - and I waited by the field. I saw his male teammates jabbing him in the ribs and nodding towards me. I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted. I'll ponder on that tonight.

Harry came out about fifteen minutes later. He hugged me first, and I settled against him for a while. Then we both stirred at the same time, and he put his broom up. "Ladies first."

We got on and flew until the Quidditch field and the school were practically specks of dust. Then we just stargazed and talked. I felt really close to Harry tonight.

Of course when we came inside, I got a little bit of slack from my friends for coming in so late. I ignored them though.

It wouldn't be so bad if not for Caitlin and Elli. I always felt close to them. But I guess I was just the odd one out. Ophelia and Guinevere are best friends. Caitlin and Elli were just as close. Even though I spent all of my time with them, I always felt a little bit separated at the same time.

What am I going to do next year when Harry and Hermione are gone? (Merlin forbid - even my brother!)

**__**

Saturday January 27 - 7th Year Girls Dorms

Hermione told me that I can spend the night with her tonight. We stayed up talking about anything and everything. I sometimes think that Hermione knows how I feel. I was always the odd one out with my friends, and I know she felt that way about Harry and Ron sometimes.

Oh! Hermione's back. She says she's glad that I write in my journal. I told her that I don't think I could have survived this year without you. (And no, I wasn't just saying that because you were in the room.)

**__**

Monday January 29 - Lunch

__

Ode to Mondays: A Continuation

Mondays hold in their grasp

Sleepy eyes and zombie walks

As in Mondays of the past

Humans weren't made for this

If I knew the spell

I would perish Mondays forever

But what then?

Would Tuesdays become dreaded?

**__**

Tuesday January 30 - Common Room

So far I have broken just about every one of my resolutions. But I don't care! Harry and I got a chance to snog earlier. I'm just about to lose myself to that boy. It's hard to believe that less than a month ago I was in the deepest throes of teenaged unresolved sexual tension. Okay, so maybe it didn't go that far. But . . . I was getting pretty frustrated there!

Ah . . . another month gone and past. January passed by like a flash.

* * * * *

AN: I had computer troubles for four months - hence the long lapse. It took me a few weeks to write this one because first I forgot about it, then it seemed so hard to write. The chapters will be posted monthly again. (Sooner than that, if I'm particularly inspired. But if anyone noticed, I always updated once a month.) In a few weeks look forward to Ron again.

Thank you for your tremendous support through reviews. (I know, I sound cheesy, but what else am I supposed to say?)


End file.
